


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boys

by Iwasakingonce



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Avengers Family, Blow Jobs, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Light Choking, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mean Deadpool Thought Boxes, No age difference, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Secret Identity, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, White and yellow, Who doesn't like a bit of light choking?, X-Men References, dadneto, everyone is legal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwasakingonce/pseuds/Iwasakingonce
Summary: SpideyPool University AUWade is 22, fresh out of the Canadian Special forces, with an dishonorable discharge he's trying to keep under wraps.Peter is happy to be there. Tony is paying which gives him mild to severe anxiety and even though Columbia is a 30 minute drive from Aunt May, he still feels guilty for leaving the nest. All he has to do is survive collage, while maintaining the city...and maybe make friends?When they meet as roommates what could go wrong!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 98





	1. 2 nerds meet in a dorm room

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this is the first time I have written fanfiction in forever, and the first for this pairing. 
> 
> Providing I can keep my life together I hope to follow my plan for it. 
> 
> In my mind I like Andrew Garfield as Peter, but I tried to write it so it’s a combo of all the movie Peters.  
> Wade is older than him (22) but not by much.  
> Hoping to make this a slow burn ending in some sort of smutty fluff filled relationship.  
> But first we must go through the usual confused angsty getting to know you phase!  
> *Thank you to Queen for the title*  
> Cheers!

As peter finished arranging his half of dorm room, he couldn’t help but feel a little homesick. He pulled his favorite photo of Aunt May, Uncle Ben, and him out of a box. Running his fingers over the silver frame a wave of guilt crashed into his stomach. He could feel the tears threatening to run down his face at the thought of Aunt May alone. He got up and put it down on the corner of his desk next to the one of Tony and him in the lab. The next wave only got bigger. He pulled out his phone remembering the promise he made and dialed Tony’s number.

“Leave a message, or don’t. I’m a busy guy so make it count.” Tony’s confident voice rang out. 

Beeeep 

“Ah hi Mr. Stark just wanted to let you know that I have my room sorted out. I wanted to say thank you again for everything, and just, let me know if you change your mind… or whatever… this is a lot…and every time I try to talk about it you cut me off but really this is a lot and –“ the phone made a click noise.

“ Peter. We talked about this. When your mind goes there tell it to fuck off.” Tony’s tired voice came through the phone. 

Peter let out a big sigh.

“Sorry Mr. Stark I don’t mean to bother you I just-“

“Talking to you never bothers me. Unless your being stupid like this. You’re a smart kid Peter, if I didn’t get you to university you probably would have gotten a scholarship any way. Now it means some other kid, probably not as bright, gets a chance. Okay?”

“Okay, but ill pay you back for everything down the line.” He could feel Tony’s eye roll through the phone.

“I just miss you, and Steve, and everyone, and May” His voice got tighter as he made it through the list. 

“Kid just enjoy your self, okay? You’re literally 15 minutes away from the tower. 15! 30mins tops from your Aunt. Go out make friends, be stupid”

“Not too stupid!” He heard Steve’s voice shout in the background. Peter couldn’t help but smile.

“Nothing on our end is gonna to change okay? We will keep an eye out on Aunt May, and New York. Ill call you if anything comes up alright?” 

Peter took a deep breath  
“Okay” 

“Good, now go raise hell and remember you are coming home on the weekend to tell us about it so make me proud. I gotta head back to the lab. But… ah…call me if you freak out or whatever.” Tony cleared his throat. 

“We love you Peter! Make good choices!” Steve shouted in the background and Tony made a disgruntled sound.

“Ya ya and all that mushy stuff” Tony said clearly at the end of his tolerance for mushy stuff.  
Peter laughed. 

“Alright ill talk to you soon. Thanks Tony.” 

“Later Kid” The call ended and he put the phone back into his pocket right when the door whipped open. 

Peter shot up in the air and praised what ever God kept him from sticking to the ceiling.

“Woah! Sorry man! I figured most people wouldn’t be in till the end of the week. I’m Wade, Wade Wilson.” He extended a large, scarred hand out to Peter. Who reached out grabbed it... He just forgot the part where you shake it and let go. Looking over the boy, he was tall, blonde, and insanely beautiful. All muscles with an electric crooked smile. Peter reached his blue eyes and realised he hadn’t moved or said anything. Wade raised his eyebrows causing Peters face to flush he dropped his eyes and Wade’s hand. 

“Sorry! I’m Peter Parker!” He cleared his throat. “I’m running on 45 mins of sleep” he shoved his hands in his pockets as Wade smiled even wider. 

“I took the right side of the room but if you prefer that side I can switch it around.”

“Nah Left side is fine.” Wade responded while dropping his stuff down on his bed. 

Peter looked at Wades back side. The scars ran all the way up his arms and he could see a particularly nasty one poking up above the neck line of his t-shirt. Peter had also noticed the deep one through his right eyebrow. Peter looked out the window before Wade turned around and saw him staring again. 

“Do you have more stuff I can help bring up?” Peter looked at wades duffle bag and single large cardboard box.

“Nope this is everything. Kinda starting things over…So, where ya from Pete-pie?” He said as he dumped all the clothes out of his duffle bag onto the bed. 

“Queens! What about yourself?” Peter said taking everything in. Wade was sorting his clothes into piles that made no sense. He would have to address the awful nickname later. Wade went and opened the small closet on his side of the room, made a face at the drawers then went back to sit down on the bed facing peter and started reorganizing the clothes again. 

“Originally Regina. Yikes! I know right. But ah I spent the last three years in the special forces…. Omega Yikes! So now I’m here.” Wade was now folding everything.

“Wow and I thought I was far from home!” 

“Isn’t Queens like a half hour drive?” 

“Well… yeah.” Peter said. Normally he was witty, sometimes even snarky, but this performance was the lowest of lows. 

“Miss home?"

“Ah.. yeah I’m leaving my Aunt, she raised me, alone and its stupid but its hard for me. But I think a part of her was happy to see me- Wait how did you manage Special Forces so young? How old are you?” Peter couldn’t imagen him being any older than early twenties.  
Wade scrunched up his nose. Then moved to shove the random piles of clothes into the set of drawers in the closet. 

“22. It’s a long story but let’s just say I’m a fast learner. What are you here to study?” Peter got the idea he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. 

“Ah well a lot of everything right now but I’m currently focusing on biophysics and biochemistry.” Peter said. He could see Wade relax a little bit in the change of conversation.

“Ooooooh and he’s smart!” Wade shot him a wink over his shoulder. Peter could feel his body try to turn inside out. Face even redder than earlier.  
He looked out the window again hoping Wade wouldn’t notice. 

“what about you?” Peter asked hoping his voice didn’t sounds stained.  
He was going to have a long crisis shower after this. The whale like noises in his stomach told him otherwise.  
Wade sat back down on the bed and went to work rummaging around in the large carboard box. Wade pulled out a pile of books and tossed them on his desk, looking back at peter before he could get a good look at them. 

“Astrophysics.” Peters eyes widened and Wade’s head turned to the side. 

“OK we have a lot to talk about. LIKE A LOT. But I’m hungry and was thinking about getting some pizza before you got in. You want to check out the place near campus? Or I could pick you up something cause you’ve been here like 5 minutes. Or if you need space to get settled that’s cool too.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously making friends was not something he was known for. 

“I think the shower is my next stop but if you could pick me up a large pineapple and olive pizza that would be amazing. Was said pulling out his wallet and handing peter a 50. 

“No problem” Peter smiled. He put on his shoes. “See ya in a bit.”


	2. Baby Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night in the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo thanks for the positive response guys!  
> I tried my hand at writing Wade this time, and while I find it hard, I also really enjoy it.  
> Hopefully you all do too! 
> 
> White – is slanted and underlined  
> Yellow - is slanted and bolded  
> Wade and Peter are just- slanted

Peter was happy to be out of the tight space.

Summer hadn’t begun to fade yet keeping the air warm and the sunset was creating that warm yellow glow across the city.

Now back to the crisis.

_Who the hell is Wade Wilson, why is he so…. hot?_

_Scratch that._

_~~Hot~~ _

_~~Hot?!~~ _

_Since when are boys hot…_

_I thought that this sort of drama kicked in at least a few weeks into to uni…_

Peter wracked his brain for movie stars or singers… pop culture characters… school crushes….

I mean people were attractive but nothing that makes his stomach jump up out his throat.

Wade on the other hand was unlike anyone he could ever recall seeing.

_Please don’t let him be awful… or have him keep calling me Petey-pie._

Being so caught up in his current crisis he almost walked an entire block down from the pizza place. But if he would have caught himself he wouldn’t have noticed the suspicious looking van parked a block and a half up.

_Who needs a ski mask to drive a van?_

Turning down the closest alleyway he checked to make sure It was completely vacant and moved into a dark corner.

He stripped out of his civilian clothes and tossed them up above the graffiti line against the brick wall and webbed them into place.

_At least this is still familiar_

Turns out it was a jewelry store. He managed to take down the 4 baddies and webbed them and Mr.ski-mask-driver to the side of the van. Placing the bags of jewels inside the broken store window.

He waited till the familiar flashing lights were in view, he made his parting remark with the thieves.

“Fuck you Spider-Man!”

“Enjoy your Jewel Cell Boys!” And he made his exit.

_Jewel cell?_

He was off kilter today. He swung up on top of the building whose wall was housing all his goods. Seeing that it was still empty, he crawled down the side of the wall and cut loose his clothes dropping down he reassembled himself.

Pulling his shirt on he could feel the pain blossoming along the left side of his rib cage.

_So they got one hit in big deal_

He checked the time.

_Only a half hour to take them down though_

Peter smiled and made his way into to the pizza shop. Praying that this mess didn’t make its way to Tony’s desk… or worse Aunt May’s TV.

He sort of promised Aunt May that he would go and try to be Normal. She knew that he would, could, never stop being Spider-man, but her and Tony agreed that he deserved some chance at having some freedom from the responsibility.

Peter knew in a way it was a breather for Aunt May too, not having to stay up all night worried that her only nephew, would come home cut to ribbons. Or worse that he wouldn’t come home at all. This to them meant Peter staying in the dorms rather than his Aunts or the tower.

Fully immerse him in the experience, hoping he would make normal friends and perhaps even a girlfriend again.

Tony was working on setting up precautionary measures to keeping a closer eye on the city. Focusing in on the smaller stuff that normally wouldn’t even be a spec of dust on the Avenger radar.

So Peter agreed that he would put his school and his friends first on the exception that he could still go out when he felt like it (notifying Tony & Aunt May and turning the suit tracker on) or he could stop something if he saw it.

Soooo technically he hadn’t broken any rules…

The boy behind the counter waved at him signaling him back to earth. “Your Pizzas read mister”

“Awesome Thanks!” Peter headed back to the dorm, head changing gears back to the current crisis.

_Am I gay?_

_If so to what extent_

_Maybe he’s just fit_

_Maybe I just wish I was 6’3” slab of marble_

_Who wouldn’t?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wades POV

Wade looked around the tiny bathroom. There was no trace of it being anyone else’s space other than the bottle of 3-in-one soap on the ledge of the bathtub.

_How on earth does he have such nice hair and skin using this shit?_

_**It is practically dish soap. But not everyone cares about conditioner as much as you do.** _

_ Dish soap. Maybe he thinks he’s a baby duck covered in oil! He looks like a baby duck!  _

_SHUT UP!_

Wade put his bag of toiletries down on the ledge of the sink and put his bottles of soaps and shampoos on the other side of the tub.

Turing the shower on waiting for it to warm up he looked at himself in the mirror. He tried to smile, at least his face was left mostly untouched from years of fighting. He had darker than normal circles under his eyes immediately reminding him of how far he had slid back down the ladder of life. No matter how bad he felt, people still threw themselves at him every chance they got. Even peter looked flustered.

_**I would be surprised if he was a senior in high school no way that kids legal.** _

_Home sick baby duck!!_

_NOPE We are not discussing this. Peter is what ever he is, and WE are going to take a shower so shut ittttt._

**_I don’t like him. He’s too young to be here. No real world experience. Should be back at home where people like you can’t hurt him._ **

_I like baby duck a whole lot. He’s sweet. You should protect baby duck at all costs._

**_He looked terrified of us when we came in. He shouldn’t mix in with monsters like you._ **

_Its true. Baby duck is too wholesome for what you are._

_**Poor kid has to sleep next to a killer.** _

Wade closed his eyes and counted to ten.

He stuck his hand under the water, feeling that it was hot enough he got in. The water pressure was almost nonexistent, but the hot water still felt good. After shampooing and conditioning twice, because god damnit his hair deserved it after years of mistreatment and lack of access to the good shit, he remembered peter might want hot water if he was going to take a shower.

Reluctantly climbing out and drying off he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. He was half expecting Peter to be back by that point.

_**Maybe he didn’t go to get pizza, maybe he went to request a less scary roommate.** _

_NOOOOOO BABY DUCK COME BACK_

_I hate you both. So very much._

Once the bathroom was cleaned up, he pulled a set of sheets out of the half-unpacked box he shoved under his desk.

He LOVED making his bed. And he had the softest pink cotton flannel sheets in the world. Once they were on and the duvet and pillows were stuffed into the matching covers, everything arranged perfectly, he flopped on to the bed. He felt a brief wave of happiness that the boxes had shut up at the small task.

If he was moving or doing something, they usually kept quiet. Unless there was something ~~interesting~~ stupid to argue about. Hence the decision to go to university, books to read, space stuff to figure out, people to sleep with, parties to party at.

It was a last chance at trying to be constructive.

_**Better than killing people** _

_You’re not wrong about that one yellow._

The last few months had been rough. He cleaned up some loose ends in Canada, mainly doing some favours to get his dishonorable bullshit hidden away into the shadows. Made his way down to New York. Then made the rest of his school money “cleaning up” the red light district.

_**KILLER** _

_Um... Yellow…Maybe you could be less mean…. We only killed the really bad guys._

_Huh… thanks white?_

**_Both of you are garbage. I hate being stuck in here._ **

Before White could start up a counterattack there was a light knock on the door.

“Pizza delivery!”

_So sweet of him to knock. I wish baby duck was like the pizza man like in the movies 😉_

_**NOT LEGAL** _

FUCkinG FUcK

Wade lifted his head off the pillows to look up as peter swung the door open.

“Hey Petey!” He tried for the words to come out like we wasn’t fighting an internal battle with two inner morons.

Peter still gave him a weird look.

“Sorry it took so long. Erm there was a lineup and some kinda Spider -Man sighting or what ever.”

_**SPIDER-MAN!** _

_SPIDEY!_

“SPIDEY! Damn I should have gone with you! I have been dying to get a look at dat spider ass since I got to the city.” Wade said as he accepted the pizza box.

Peter made a choking noise and his face went red.

_**YOU ARE BEING TO GAY. This kid probably still wears ninja turtle PJ's. Keep it in your pants!** _

_Peter is just a baby duck don’t spook him._

_But also damn I wish Spidey was the pizza man in the movies._

Much to Wade’s relief peter just laughed.

“Yeah that suit doesn’t leave much to the imagination I guess.” He went to the closet and pulled out some clothes and ducked into the bathroom.

The sweet sweet relief of pizza. Wade leaned back and enjoyed his brutal attack on the pie.

“You wanna watch a movie? Or hang out?” Peter came out wearing some *not ninja turtle PJ’s* Just plaid bottoms and a worn white thrasher t-shirt.

_Ha! take that Yellow._

_Still cute as a button tho_.

**_Your both so fucking gross._ **

“Sure! What did you have in-“

“OH hold on, sorry, question time first if you don’t mind?” Peter looked too cute being excited over making a friend.

**_Too bad that friend is you asshole_ **

_Is he going to ask us about the bad stuff we did to get thrown out?_

_ Lie don’t scare Baby Duck!  _

“Alrighty, I’m not sure I’ll give you an answer but shoot” Wade tried to keep his voice light but while waiting for Peter to finish chewing, dark thoughts of all the shit Peter could ask him were starting to fill up his head, squashing even White and Yellow.

“Okay okay I should have organized them better on the pizza run. But ah okay lets start with the obvious one. Why astrophysics? What inspired you?”

Wade let out a laugh.

_God this kid was precious._

“I guess this goes alllll the way back to when the most important part of the day was when Star Trek re-runs were on. Mum made dinner, dad always came home late. So it was just us and 60 mins of uninterrupted cheesy space bliss.” He looked over at Peter to see those impossibly big brown eyes even bigger as he tried to scarf down the pizza in his mouth to reply.

Wade never talked about his mother. Or his childhood on principle. But they are long gone now, and Jesus who’s this kid gonna tell?

_**Everyone. He’s going to tell everyone, and then no one will sleep with you ever again.** _

Peter finally choked out a reply

“Kirk or Picard?”

_Keep Baby Duck FOREVER_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter’s POV

_Maybe living at the university wasn’t such a bad idea…_

After hours and hours of theories both about science and about Star Trek. But mostly just stupid jokes and laughter.

Peter lay tucked into his bed ribs sore. Looking over at the clock reading 4:47am

Memories of sleepovers with Ned and Harry flooded his memory, a time before the worries of Spider-Man.

_Maybe Aunt May and Tony were right, maybe it would be good to relax a little bit._

“Good night for real this time”

“Sweet dreams Petey”

He finally closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	3. Sleep Over Policy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for the comments and kudos! It really made my week knowing people enjoyed the story.   
> I have a couple big tests this week but I'm going to try and post another update tomorrow.   
> Hope you enjoy!  
> <3

Peter and Wade settled in nicely over the week before classes started. There were many movies and a lot of wades cooking.

Peter went to visit Aunt May on her lunch break, he was pleased to see that she was doing simply fine with out him. He spent 85% of the time talking about Wade. He was so relieved that he liked his roommate he didn’t care that he kept going on about him. Aunt May just smiled, happy to see Peter happy.

On his way back to the dorm he noticed a boy outside the building carrying what seemed to be a very heavy box. No one had offered him a hand which seemed weird as it was a nice day and lots of people were hanging out. It may have been the fact that he was blue. And had a tail. People are jerks, a fact peter knew very well.

“Would you like some help with that?” Peter asked smiling

“Yes please! You are so kind but be careful it is heavy” The boy replied with a thick accent. Peter took the box from him, surprising Kurt. Realising that he definitely didn’t look like he could manage something this heavy on his own, he immediately made an effort to look like he was struggling with the box. They made their way into the elevator.

“I’m Peter by the way”

“I’m Kurt! Its very nice to meet you!” He had a very thick accent peter couldn’t quite distinguish. He was looking at Peter with an awkward intensity, smiling brightly. Peter was happy to think of something to fill the silence.

“Where are you from?”

“Bavaria! I am very excited to be in New York!” They arrived on Peters’ floor.

“Wow! That’s cool, what are you here to study?”

“English Lit! I am here mostly to meet Erik Lehnsherr he’s my idol” Peter knew that Mr. Lehnsherr was very high up in the English department, there was a lot of controversy over him becoming a professor.

Tony had a copy of his file from shield. Judging by the size of it alone, he had quite a reputation, none of which was proven, obviously, as he was award winning poet and a professor.

Charles Xavier was also a mutant professor, he ran the genetics department and had promised to keep an eye on Peter for Tony. Peter only got to meet him twice, but he really wished they would get a proper chance to talk science sometime.

Kurt lead them to the room next to Peters.

“We are neighbours! This is my room here.” Peter said while indicating the room next to them with his head. Just then Wade opened the door while pulling his shirt on. Peter flushed and almost dropped the box. Wade reached out a hand and helped him steady it.

“Jesus kid, that’s a heavy box. There a body in here?” Wade took the box from peter.

“No I am so sorry its books, I couldn’t bear to leave them at home…” Kurt continued on about his books, while trying to unlock the door, but Peter was off in space looking at Wade’s flexed arms.

“You good? No offense but I have no idea how you managed to carry this” Wade whispered bringing Peter back to earth, looking at him with a smile and eyebrows raised. He makes this face a lot… mostly when Peter freezes up while staring at him. Kurt unlocked the door and wade followed him inside.

“I work out! A lot?” Peter tried to sound convincing, following wade into the room. Looking at Wade… someone who clearly worked out, he hoped that he would forget Peter said that. Peter knew a lot about fighting but knew shit about working out. 

Wade put the box down in front of the desk.

“You got more stuff downstairs?” Wade asked Kurt. He was more intimidating than Peter.

“Yes, thank you both for your kindness!” Wade smiled at him in reply and Kurt looked a little taken back.

_Maybe Wade has a superpower for dazzling people? Lord only knows what he had to do to get thrown out of the military._

“Wade this is Kurt he’s here from Bavaria to study English lit, Kurt this is Wade he’s from Canada and is studying Astrophysics, he lives next door with me.” Peter never really had to do introductions. He hoped it wasn’t as awkward as he felt.

Wade shook his hand and said something exciting in German judging by Kurt’s response.

“I didn’t get a chance to stop in Munich when I was stationed over there, but I wished I could have spent more time in Germany.” Wade switched back to English to keep Peter in the loop.

They made a few trips, one bag of clothing and many boxes of books.

Wade had a way of getting along with people, like he could get to know anyone or make them laugh. He couldn’t imagine anyone could hate him. Peter didn’t have that talent.

Peter grabbed the last thing from downstairs, on his way back up he wondered about Kurt’s mutation, he wouldn’t ask such personal questions just meeting someone. He didn’t want to be rude or seem offensive. But he wondered if it was just his physical appearance or if he had other superhuman talents.

Coming into the room with the last box, Kurt was hugging Wade. And Wade was hugging him back with one arm and a cookie in his mouth. Peter felt a weird feeling in his stomach.

“Really though if he’s douchbag, ill sort it.”

Kurt responded in German. Peter was confused then Kurt came over and hugged him. Peter only ever really hugged Aunt May. Because he wasn’t expecting it, his arm got kind of trapped between them in a weird embrace. Kurt didn’t seem to mind but Wade laughed at his awkwardness.

“Here! Please take some cookies!” Peter took a cookie out of the tin and tried to smile like a normal person.

They exchanged thank you’s and Wade excepted a whole tin of cookies claiming they were the better than sex.

“Have fun assembling the library! If ya need anything just knock!” and with that they returned to their dorm.

“What did I do to earn a hug?”

“You don’t earn hugs? Wait do you? Hugs are free. He was worried about meeting his roommate.”

“Yeah its kinda weird waiting to meet someone your going to live with.”

“Imagine being blue, and suuuper catholic. I like him and I told him that we were now all best friends and that naturally we’d have his back. God these are good cookies.”

“He seems like a cool dude.”

“ I don’t know how but in these next few years I’m going to make you less of grandpa. First order of business come here.” Wade stood up off his bed and stood in the middle of the room. Peter stood up.

“Why?” Peter said with mock suspicion. He didn’t think Wade would try and hurt him.

“Gonna teach you the normal way to hug someone. Not the way where one arm gets trapped between you and the other rests lovingly on their hip.”

“God it was that bad.” Peter face palmed and Wade laughed at him.

“Come here and hug me. It won’t be weird unless you make it weird Petey.” He winked at Peter. His brain and heart were going to fail.

“Alright, if its too weird just stop and we can just forget it happened.” Peter joked. He had hugged people lots of time. Just not people he didn’t know.

“What a gentleman!” With that, Wade pulled him into a hug like Aunt May hugged him. His arms wrapped tightly around Peters shoulders, Peters arms wrapped around his waist. This made sense. Except his skin was on fire and Wade was massive. He felt swallowed, with his face pressed into Wades chest. Peter fought hard to remember how to breath normally.

“I know this one.” Peter didn’t mean to whisper but his voice just flat out wouldn’t work.

“Good, hug your aunt like this, maybe me too if I’m lucky. Now” He let go of Peter. And put his hand out in front of him and Peter grabbed it and gave him a one armed hug.

“I know this one too.” Peter still couldn’t make it past a whisper.

Then they hugged where one arm goes up and the other goes down. Peter fought to hold in a noise when wade let him go to sit on Peters bed. He sat down next to him.

“I hug people, just not people if don’t know them, or like with out a reason. Harry and I have been best friends since we were 5 and I can only remember hugging him twice. Once when his dad died, and the other when he left for Europe at the beginning of the summer. I wouldn’t hug MJ, unless she asked me to. And I hugged Ned when he got an award when we graduated. And I hug Aunt May when we say goodbye obviously.” Peter couldn’t bring himself to talk about Gwen. He had hugged her a whole lot. Peter could feel himself sliding into the abyss.

“Wow, I’ve been waiting for this part. Where we bond and talk about all the people we have hugged in a hushed whisper. Real Kinky stuff.” This brought Peter back just so he could hit him in the arm.

“I’m a hugger, I’ll hug just about anyone, anytime. But if you have someone special. Hug them all the time. For absolutely no reason other than them being around.”

“You sound sad.”

“No sadder than you do buddy.” Wade patted him on the back. Though all the jokes and nonsense, they hadn’t really talked about anything sad or deeply personal before.

Peter looked at Wade, and immediately regretted it. It took everything inside Peter not to learn over and…

_What? Cuddle Him?_

_Yikes_

_PANIC SHOWER_

Peter stood up.

“I’m gonna shower, change and try to be not sad. I was gonna shoot some photos down at the docks if you want to go for a walk or something?”

“That sounds like fun. Not my usual kind of shooting but hey I’m sure I’d make a good model?” Wade said flexing his muscles. “I’m going to run to the corner store to gab more yogurt and pringles”

Peter just laughed it off and tried to keep himself together till the bathroom door was shut and locked. Then it was all hot water and vigorous, confused jerking off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Wade’s POV

_GOD DAMN._

**_You’re a creep._ **

_ WHY DID U LET HIM GO. Go in there bust the door down and throw him up against a wall. Unless he doesn’t want to. Then just shower with him to conserve water. _

**_You guys are disgusting, and disturbed if you think he was anything other than scared. He even listed all the people he would touch. None of them were u._ **

_FUCK OFF both of are being terrible. He invited me out. Clearly, he’s not that scared of me._

Wade grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out the door. After dodging a few girls who were after his number. He finally got his hands on some Strawberry Greek Yogurt and BBQ Pringles. The ultimate treat.

_ Correction Baby Duck is the ultimate treat.  _

He walked up to the counter at the same time as….

_Oh JEEZ_

“Hey Red.” Vanessa stepped closer with a smile.

“Hey Vanessa right?” He asked waving her ahead of him.

“You remembered, how sweet.” She paid for her stuff chatting with the man at the counter. Then she headed outside. He could see her waiting for him outside the doors. Wade paid and headed out to see what she wanted. Hoping that this didn’t end poorly. She was the most beautiful person he had ever met hands down. Well, tied with Peter.

“So what brings you across town?” he kept his voice light.

“This is my side of town as of yesterday. What about you?” She said with a bright smile.

_FUCK this is bad._

“Same, but I moved in on Monday so technically you copied me.” Her body language shifted the slightest bit. He knew she was a tough chick and was even tougher to read.

_What do I do?!_

**_Beg her to keep her mouth shut._ **

_ Be honest, talk to her. Nessa is nice.  _

“I… uh… kinda went back to school. Do you uh think you could cash in on that drink I owe you?” She looked up at him and almost looked scared. He’d seen her scared before and he felt it was his moral obligation to make sure she wasn’t in trouble again… okay and maybe to beg her to keep her mouth shut.

Technically she owed him more than a drink, but he wouldn’t hold that above her unless he had too.

“Sure that sounds good. I ah gotta drop my yogurt off at home… Where did you want to meet up?” No way he was bringing her near Peter.

“Malone’s Okay? Its just a little up the street. I have some stuff I have to grab in the area.”

“I know the place, sounds like a plan. Ill meet you there in a half hour?”

“See ya then” She gave him a bright smile and turned to walk up the street.

Wade almost ran back to the dorm. Knocked once, blew the door open, and tossed his yogurt in their shared minifridge.

“What happened to you?”

“Ah. I. Umm. Ran into an old friend and got roped into going for a drink. I’m gonna have to cancel on our photo shoot. Sorry Petey.” He flew around the room changing his shirt. He finally looked at Peter sitting on his bed, looking adorable. 

“Oh. Yeah no worries, your not missing anything exciting.”

“Thanks Petey, I promise I’ll find a way to make the next photo shoot extra exciting.” With a wink he was out the door.

_ You hurt Baby Duck _

**_Fuck off White. He was fine_ ** _. **Happy even.**_

_ Nope. I'm sure I could see it in his eyes.  _

_Fuck off the both of you or I swear to god._

He got there a couple minutes late and saw her sitting at a booth.

“Hey, I ordered you the sweetest thing on the menu, it was called a rainbow something or other.”

“Wow you know me sooooo well.”

“I have a good memory” She said with a smile. And just like that a big glass filled some kind of colourful slurpee topped with lots of fruit and a tiny umbrella was coming towards them. The waitress put the fruity drink in front of Ness and put a whiskey neat in front of wade.

“Can I get you both anything else?”

“That’s all for now thanks.” Ness answered for them both.

_I guess she’s not up for dinner._

_Am I up for dinner?_

“Get your paws away from my tropical getaway in a cup” Wade switched the glasses before she could steal any fruit.

“So back to school huh?” He asked while trying to figure out how all the fruit was tangled together on top the glass.

“Yes I’m taking social sciences and whole wack of different things. Hope to get out with something I can use to help people. I – “

“Me too.” He interrupted.

“Wait what?”

“Columbia. Astrophysics.” Wade said between slurps.

“You want to slow down on that big guy? I can’t carry you home.”

Wade only stuck his now bright blue tongue out at her.

“So were both at Columbia…. Look I’m not in the business anymore and I’m assuming your not doing what you used to either.” Her voice was serious. Wade looked up at her and nodded. They both started at each other for a moment.

“I’m trying to start over. Or just do something that’s not so hard on me for a while till I can figure it out. I would really apricate if we could keep all merc stuff between just us and in the past. If you can do that, I won’t mention your previous career choices.”

Not breaking eye contact she reached her hand across the table and they shook on it.

“So can we be friends or something?” Wade asked with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

“Wade we became friends when you offed my ex. And then bought me chicken nuggets instead of letting me pay you.”

“Huh! I guess what they say about hiding bodies is true then.”

The night went on with plenty more drinks and dinner. Turns out they had similar upbringings and a whole lotta bad choices in common. It was nice to talk to someone where he didn’t have to pretend he wasn’t a horrible person. It was even nicer to talk with someone who was also on the up and up.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peters POV

_Its fine._

_Wade has a whole life outside me._

_A giant life_

_But still whenever he meets someone he introduces me or invites me along…_

_Was it a girl? Or Boy? Like a more than friends situation?_

Peters stomach turned.

_Lets just go to the tower instead._

Bruce had texted him an update on one of his projects that Peter had shown interest in over the summer. Peter timed it and the walk was exactly 15 minutes. He tried to think about anything other than Wade. Peter felt stupid to think he was special. Wade clearly flirts with everyone.

_Okay. Nope. Not going there._

Peter entered the familiar building.

“Hello Mr. Parker.”

“Hey Jarvis”

“What brings you in today.”

Peter realised as he stepped into the elevator that he hadn’t called anyone. Or set anything up.

“Ah is Bruce in the lab? I didn’t really call ahead or anything?”

“Yes Mr. Banner is in the lab. Ill let him know you are on the way up”

“Cool thanks” Peter said as he hit the button for the 25th floor.

Peter entered the lab and felt a wave of comfort. It was the right kind of cluttered, but not messy. There was a mountain of Chinese food on one of the desks.

“Hey Kid! Come home to check out the project?”

“Hey! Yeah… yep. Its exciting stuff.” Peter tried to embrace the calmness of the space and the familiarity of Bruce hunched over his microscope. Bruce launched into a long description of all the slight changes that had happened in response to the new stimulants he had added in. Peter tried his best to focus.

“Peter?”

“mhhm” He came back to earth realising his efforts to pay attention had failed.

“You didn’t come here for the project? What’s up?”

God how would he even explain this?

Maybe Bruce will understand?

He was more like Peter in personality department compared to Tony.

“Well I have this roommate situation. But we don’t have to talk about it.”

He could see the relief wash over Bruce’s face. He forgot that normally when something’s wrong its because of a new criminal mastermind or someone trying to take over the planet.

“No, please, talk away. It would be nice to take a break. Grab some food.”

Peter took the longest route possible in explaining the situation. He was trying to avoid saying it out right, but Bruce caught on eventually.

“So mayyybe you have feelings for wade that go outside of a normal friendship?”

Peter let out a big breath.

“I don’t know. I just don’t. I only ever had feelings for Gwen. And that felt different than this. I am so confused. ”

“Well I don’t know much about sexuality. But I do that you don’t have to know everything right away. Maybe you are more attracted to people’s personalities or something, I know I am. It hasn’t even been a full week yet, maybe just see how things go and you’ll know when the time is right to talk to him about it.”

Peter let out another deep breath.

“Peter considering Tony’s with Steve he might be a good person to ask about..uh.. ya know other stuff. But if you don’t want to ask him, I’m here for you.”

Peter’s face was red again, if this keeps up he was just going to wear his mask all the time.

“Thanks Bruce, I feel better about it having said it out loud.”

Bruce smiled at him.

“So what were you saying about the new phase of the plan?”

The two of them got absorbed into what they were doing like they always did. It wasn’t till Tony showed up that he realized the time.

“Sorry about that, 4 fucking hours of that guy talking and when that was done I got roped into another one. I thought I was gonna have a - Woah kid you trying to take my place or something? What happened to making friends your own age?” Tony came through grabbing the notebook in front of Peter. Bruce laughed and Peter shot him a look.

“I see. I already though of the first part but I didn’t consider adding that in like that. Hmmm.” He took the information and started inputting it into the computer.

“I’ll check that out. You on the hand should be working on a sleep schedule or at a party or something.”

“Shit what time is it.” Peter looked down at his phone. 3am and 6 new texts.

_W: Petey when r u home?_

_W: R u ok?_

_W: Im srry about the wlk_

_W: Ill make It up to u. heck ill even dress up. Heels and everything_

_W: Just tell me ur okay?_

_W: I ran into some trouble on the way home… Ill explain when u get in._

P: _Shit. Sorry! I got caught up at the lab. Ill be back in 20._

_W: Thnk god I was worried u were dead_

_W: Wait what lab? The only kind of lab I know that’s open at 3am is a methlab._

_W: Have u gone all breaking bad on me?_

_W: is that where you go in the middle of the night?_

Peter put his phone back in his pocket even though the texts kept coming.

“Maybe the friend making isn’t so bad then? Smile on your face tells me its not Ned.”

“uhhh long story. I gotta get back.”

“Happy’s out front.” Tony gave him a look that let Peter know he was due for a talk when he came by on Sunday.

“Thank you. And thanks Bruce for letting me hang out.”

“Anytime kid. Good luck.” With that he and Tony got into the elevator.

“She cute?”

“What?!”

“Whoever’s texting you? Wait never mind. Your face says she’s cute. I hope for your sake she’s nice too.”

Peter tried to think of something to say. Thankfully, they reached the main floor.

“As Steve would say. Make good choices.” Tony gave him a wink.

“Haha, see you later Tony.”

“Bye kid.”

The drive home was as pleasant as it always is. Happy did not seem happy to be out at 3am.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“Good night Peter.”

Peter tried to open the door quietly in case wade fell asleep. Looking over in the dark he could see two bodies stuffed on to Wades bed. He turned away and desperately looked for his Pjs. He felt like he was going to burst. Just needed to make it to the safety of the bathroom. He felt his phone buzz and turned around to see Wades face illuminated by his phone.

_W: I don’t know what the sleep over policy is_

_W: But_

_W: We had no choice. Her roommate is a total Bitchhhhh_

_P: It’s fine. Do u want me to leave?_

Peter risked another look at Wades face noticing a black eye. His stomach lurched again. Wade’s eyes looked so sad.

_W: Please stay._


	4. Bathtub Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super short!  
> But I just couldn't leave it like that for a whole week.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> <3

_P: Okay ill stay wtf happened to your face?_

_W: Bathroom?_

Wade got up slowly and stumbled to the bathroom, Peter grabbed his PJ’s and followed him.

“Is it okay if I change?”

Wade climbed into the bathtub and looked up at him. For some reason he almost looked more beautiful with his face flushed and sloppy smile. Everything except the purple bruising around his left eye.

“Sure. I wont peak Scouts honour.” Wade winced as he covered his eyes. But he was still smiling.

Pete quickly swapped his clothes. Wade did happen to peak.

“The hell happen to your ribs?” Peter pulled his shirt down and gave him a disapproving look.

“You should speak”

“Hey! I was being heroic!”

“Maybe I was too” He threw Wade a look.

“I guess we both have secrets huh?”

“I guess so. Stay here ill be right back.”

Peter tossed his clothes on the floor near his closet. He went into the freezer part of the minifridge and pulled out a bottle of vodka as quietly as he could. Then he grabbed his water bottle and the blanket off his bed.

When he re-entered the bathroom, Wade had his head thrown back against the tiles with his eyes closed. Peter wanted nothing more than to run his hands over his neck and chest. Instead, he crawled into the bathtub next to wade. He held the bottle of vodka out to him.

“Jesus fuck NO” Wade looked the bottle was going to jump out and hurt him.

“It’s for your eye genius.”

“Doesn’t hurt that bad. Plus I’m still drunk from earlier” He said with a pout.

Peter sighed and slowly put one hand up to his face, giving Wade time to push his hand away. Instead he just gave Peter that sad face he makes. For a second he even looked afraid. Peter turned his face and held it there taking the cold bottle and pressing it up against his purple eye gently.

“oooooooh”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks Petey”

“Now tell me what happened.”

“Well that’s Nessa in there. I met her in the summer…. But were friends now. She’s cool, and then it turns out she goes here. So we went for dinner, but they had these rainbow…. Nope. Not ready to think about those. Anyway when we were walking back there was this guy bothering this lady. So naturally I sorted it. You should see what that guy looks like.”

Peter got the idea the situation was worse than he was letting on.

“Well, was she okay?” If Peter were in that spot, he would have made sure she didn’t need the hospital or at least made sure she got home and wasn’t alone after if he could help it. Taken her to her parent’s house or a close friend.

“Yep, we walked her to her sisters place. She was a little spooked, but she was okay.”

“And Vanessa?”

“Ah she doesn’t get shook up easily. We went back to her room to fix my eye but we went doing a great job of things and her roommate. Is. Such. A. bitch. She had some guy over, he wasn’t even that cute, and was yelling at us. Nessa looked tired and so I told her she could stay here. Which was okay but then you didn’t come home.” The way he was looking at Peter made him feel like he had kicked a puppy. He almost looked like he wanted to cry.

“Where do you go when u disappear? You don’t have to tell me. But like at least tell me its not a meth lab?”

“Nope no drugs.”

“Good, can you give me a hint? Is it dangerous? Or is it more exciting? Like are you secretly a dancer? *gasp* Are you a drag queen?”

Peter laughed.

“No, my friend works for a science company and I hang out with him at the lab and work on his projects. I kind of have trouble sleeping. I hope I don’t wake you.”

“He the one who took a swing at you?” Wade moved his hand to touch Peters ribs but stopped half way.

“No. Bruce is a good guy. I um got into a fight.”

Wade gave him a look of disbelief.

“Peter. If anyone hits you again you tell me. Okay? I don’t care who it is. You tell me. What were you even “fighting” over?”

“I don’t know if I wanna talk about it.”

“Okay. Was it your Aunt?”

“NO oh my god! my Aunt has never hit me. Not even when I was little.”

“Good. That’s a relief. I really like her.”

“You haven’t met her.”

“Yeah but you talk about her like she’s the best mum in the world. Plus you turned out pretty amazing.”

“She is the best mum in the world.” God when he thought of being in the shower with Wade he didn’t think it would be this depressing, still this was even better in some ways. Peter stopped worrying about saying the right things.

“What are your parents like.” Wade hadn’t really spoke about them before. He closed his good eye.

“My mum passed when I was 10. Cancer. My dad was too drunk to hurt me after that. So I just managed on my own till I was 18. Then I lied my way into the army.”

“I’m sorry that’s awful.” Peter didn’t know what else to say, so he just brushed his thumb across Wades cheek bone, carful not to hurt him.

“You turned out pretty amazing too” Peter said softly.

“Your too good for me Peter. What ever happens or doesn’t happen just don’t forget that, okay?”

There was a darkness in Wades eyes that he only ever saw when he looked in the mirror. 

_I guess he’s had to some fucked up stuff too. If only he knew about the choices I’ve made._

“Don’t kiss me though. My mouth tastes disgusting and I’m still a little drunk.”

Peter snorted.

“Not gonna kiss you when you’re like this. Here.” Peter twisted him self to reach his water bottle and handed it to Wade taking the bottle off his eye so he could drink some water. Wade drank the whole thing.

“Thank you.”

“You feel ready for bed?” As much as peter didn’t want this to end he also felt exhausted. Plus not kissing Wade was becoming increasingly difficult.

“Can I sleep with you?” Wade asked softly.

Peter felt like he was going to choke. His face must of shown it.

“Just next to you. You can say no. I just know you differently and I don’t feel super great about being close to people at the moment.”

“I can sleep on the floor if you want.” Peter knew he wouldn’t be sore, plus when he does get the urge to sleep he could pass out anywhere. Wade looked so sad again that Peter would sleep in the bathtub with him if it would make it stop.

“No you don’t count as people.”

“Oh well I’m flattered.”

Peter got him up and steadied him as they got to the bed. Wade didn’t seem to need it but Peter didn’t really want to let him go either. He sat on the edge of the bed and Peter grabbed the blanket and vodka from the tub. Tossing the bottle back in the freezer, he could feel Wade watching him the whole time.

“Can I take the outside?”

“Sure”

They both laid on the bed, but soon realized that not touching wasn’t an option on a twin bed. So Peter turned on his side facing the wall and a big arm wrapped around him. His heart was racing at an embarrassing rate.

“This okay?” Wade whispered into his hair.

“Yep” Peters voice was shaky.

“Why don’t you make noise when you move around in the dark?”

_Why the absolute hell are you so observant?_

“Are you part Ghost?”

“Sometimes I feel like it but no.” Wade made a distressed noise.

“I’m fine. Wade don’t worry about me. Ill always come back.”

“But I can’t sleep when you leave. Can’t I just come with you.”

“Maybe one day. But until then sleep at night and ill let you know if I ever need help.”

“Promise?”

“Yes”

Peter could feel himself start to relax. He hadn’t been held by somebody in so long. Suddenly he didn’t care how Wade wanted him or their friendship. He just hoped that they could cuddle like this again. For the first time in forever Peter’s dreams were restful.

____

Peter woke up to what felt like getting crushed gently. Eyes flying open he turned his head too look up and saw a face. A really, really, pretty face, a beautiful face, with dark wavy hair and big brown eyes, wicked smile. She’d climbed on top of wade resting her face on his shoulder, swinging a leg and an arm over Peter. She looked like a jungle cat straddling Wades side. If Peter thought hugging someone you didn’t really know was weird this was next level.

“Good morning. I’m Vanessa.”

“Moring I-I’m Peter.”

“I felt left out over there. Do you mind?”

“No this is nice.” Peter tried to sound not freaked out. Wade only pulled him in tighter. Which felt very nice. He was completely pressed up against him trapped by a giant arm, and now Vanessa’s leg.

“Nessa its probably enough that I'm wrapped around him. But me and a strange woman is probably pushing it.”

“Psh are you kidding? From what you told me about this kid, which I imagine is close to everything because you didn’t shut up about him, and how he looks. I’m surprised there isn’t a line up outside the door.”

Peter laughed.

“I’m way too awkward for that.”

“Which Wade is clearly benefitting -”

“Nessa” Wade growled her name, which only did unholy things to Peter’s body. Vanessa winked at him. Then closed her eyes like she could stay there forever.

Peter was amazed the he felt comfortable. No spider senses going haywire, so heart racing or shivers. Just a growing need for breakfast.

"Whenever we decide to untangle do you guys want to go for breakfast?"

"As long as its pancakes." Wade grumbled into Peters hair.

"Heck yes. I'm in no hurry to go back to my room."

Wade snorted. And Peter realised that he's probably going to see a lot of Vanessa, so getting to know her better would be a good idea. But for now they just laid there in a heap. 


	5. Time Jumps and The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, lots happens here.   
> There's a big confession   
> Then a cliff hanger.  
> There's fighting, violence and heartbreak
> 
> I have been swamped with studying and stressed in general.   
> I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter but I'm very excited for the next step

That afternoon they went for a hangover breakfast…

Then the weekend ended. Then school officially started.

Peter had a very full course load and Wade had to adjust to homework and sitting still for 3 hour lectures…

It was no surprise that his favorite class was taught by Charles Xavier. His energy, enthusiasm always dragged Peter into a good mood, which was extremely impressive considering his class was first thing Monday mornings.

Outside of all the adjusting and meeting new people, Peter still didn’t know what to do with Wade. There were hugs, all the time. If they watched a movie on the laptop there were cuddles. Wade never made a move past that and Peter didn’t know how to use his words when ever Wade was that close.

Peter was plagued with constant guilt that he was leading Wade on. He knew what the right thing to do was. He knew what Uncle Ben would tell him to do.

He had great power, and with that came great responsibility. Someone like Wade should be with someone like Vanessa. Both of them were the perfect kind of crazy, Peter didn’t know how but they somehow managed to make him feel apart of it.

He knew what to do. But again Wade was big, warm, and made Peter feel so safe.

After the brief heart attach that comes with sitting that wrapped up in someone, Peter would relax and pass out. Wade would somehow manage to clean up and arrange them on the bed without Peter Waking up.

Wade on the other hand would wake up if there was a loud noise from the hall. Doors opening and shutting seemed to be particularly bothersome to him. 

This made being Spider-Man incredibly challenging. The nights Peter would go out he would come home to Wade studying in his bed wrapped up in Peter’s blanket.

So even if he did pass out, and not wake up when the door opened, Peter would have to wake him up to go to sleep.

Wade always looked shocked that Peter would come back. He would give him a big hug and give him his blankets back. Peter could tell that Wade would hug him to see if he’d been beat up again. And Peter tried extra hard not to get hit. He couldn’t handle the way Wade would look down at him when Peter would wince at the gentle contact.

One night about three weeks in, Wade had woken up in the middle of the night. He was covered in sweat, eyes blown out, body shaking.

“Petey” Wade gave his arm a light shake.

“Woah what’s wrong are you okay?”

“Nope. Can I sleep with you again?”

“You don’t have to ask. You can just get in it doesn’t bother me.”

“Okay. If it starts bothering you promise you’ll tell me.” He asked sliding Peters body over towards the wall and crawling under the covers.

“Promise.” Peter mumbled.

“Did you have a bad dream?”

“Yeah. And the door down the hall opened again” Wade whispered in a small voice.

“You know that no ones stupid enough to break into our room with us in it right? Like I may not look like much but you’re like the fucking hulk. They would have to have a death wish to come in here. Plus the doors locked.”

“Yeah yeah old habits die hard.”

“Can I push for more information?”

“No.”

“Alright. But you can tell me things. I care about you.”

Wade just held on to Peter tighter. 

After that Wade ended up in Peter’s bed a lot.

The next month and a half was an equal balance of challenging and the most fun Peter had ever had. They spent a great deal of time with Kurt and his room mate Peter M., and Vanessa.

Wade got them kicked out of the library 4 times…

But Peter found an all-night diner a few blocks up the street while on patrol which became a better fit for Wades learning methods.

Peter tried to come by the tower every know and again, mostly when things slowed down on patrol before heading home. 

He and Aunt May still went for lunch at least once a week.

There were also Parties. Well Peter heard about the parties but hadn’t wanted to go to one yet. Wade got handed phone numbers and party details every time they left the dorm.

“Wow another one! And she was cute” Peter exclaimed sarcastically as they walked down the hall toward the elevator. Wade rolled his eyes. They got into the elevator. 

“Everyone’s cute Peter, absolutely everyone. But cute only goes so far, I’m looking for someone special.” He looked at Peter, and peter felt like his legs were going to give out.

“Wade – I – Canwegobacktotheroomandtalk?” No normal person would probably be able to make that out, but Wade was an expert at talking too fast.

“Sure” His eyebrows shot up. When the elevator had bounced back up to their floor he motioned for Peter to step out into the hall first.

Peter walked into the room dreading what was about to happen. He sat on his bed and looked out the window.

_Come on Parker do the right thing. Three people have died because you couldn’t do the right thing. Don’t make Wade the 4 th_

Wade sat on the bed next to him.

“Wade.”

“Yeah?”

“I care about you a lot. And I really like you. I love being around you, all the time. I don’t wand you to feel like I led you on because trust me I like you a whole lot. I’m just I’m not.... good – like I don’t even know how to be in a relationship - and I don't think ill ever want one.” The last part came out as a whisper. He finally looked at Wade.

“So you haven’t been in a relationship before?”

“Yes I-I have”

The conversation was going to go from uncomfortable to unbearable if he had to talk about her.

“So you got hurt, and don’t want to try again yet? Or is this a gay crisis thing?” Peter didn’t know how Wade could just lean back and talk about this like the world wasn’t ending and like Peter wasn’t a horrible person.

“Very hurt. It was my fault. Haven’t really dived into the gay crisis.”

“What did you do? Sleep with her sister?” This made Peter laugh a little bit, he knew Wade was trying to calm him down.

“No she died.”

“Her sister?!”

“No Gwen died. And her dad. Both were my fault.” Here come the tears.

“Jesus Peter” Now he was getting wrapped up in Wades arms.

“This got something to do with that super secret gangster lifestyle? I can guarantee I’ve been and done worse. I know I could get you out.” Wade voice faded from its silly tone.

“What have you done exactly?” Peter got a creeping feeling that maybe he should be asking more questions.

“Too much. Too much of everything. But I can assure you I can look after myself and you too.”

“Its to risky.”

“What if we try it out in secret for a bit?”

“I’m not putting you in the closet.”

“I don’t really care about that closet, it’s the other closet with the skeletons -”

“Wade I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry. You deserve better -”

“I don’t even deserve to be here Pete. Let alone friends with someone like you. How about this, think about it? And ill give you some space?”

“What does space look like?”

“Well its pretty big and black. Lots of stars and some planets fucking around. Giant ball of fire, that guys pretty cool-”

“What does you giving me space look like?” Peter said with a desperate voice.

“Well, its not as good as the other stuff I want to give you. But ill do what ever you need.”

“Wade, deep down I know its not going to happen.” The words cut through Peter like knives. But its what he owed everyone that he let die. He got up grabbed his backpack and walked out. He couldn’t bare to look back at what Wade must look like.

Forcing him self as far away from the dorm as he possibly could. He made it to the heart of the city. Got him self onto a tall building and fell apart. Shaking, crying, pain.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wades POV

Wade sat there and watched him leave. Something that had happened to him so many times. At least his clothes were on and Peter didn’t treat him horribly.

**_The kids just messed up_ **

_ He doesn’t want to hurt us.  _

Wade flopped onto his bed. He could feel tears starting.

_I shouldn’t have put myself out there like that. The kids probably traumatized._

**You’re not wrong. You can’t even sleep in your own bed half the time.**

_ Its safer in Peter’s bed _

**_No. its. Not. You need to get over the door thing. We need to start sleeping again._ **

_Both of you shut up._

The boxes didn’t shut up. They kept going yelling and screaming about how it Wades fault for needing Peter too much. He lay there for hours trying not to think about where the closest friendly neighbourhood drug dealer would be.

Spice up your life started playing out of his pocket.

Wade struggled to get his phone out his pocket.

_Please be peter please be peter please be peter_

  * In coming call from: Weasel



**_Do it_ **

_ Noooooo Don’t do it _

Wade did it.

“What?”

“Jesus you know how long I’ve been callin you?”

“I've been busy.”

“who ever she is I hope she wakes up and moves on with her life.”

“What do you want?!”

“I have a job that I think you should handle.”

“Give it to someone else.”

“Its too delicate. Wade, I really need this taken care of.”

“Fine ill head over. But I swear. To. God. If this is some basic pussy footing bullshit job I’m going to fucking kill you instead.”

Wade did what he did best. Got up. Got ready. And headed out.

He called a cab and headed across town.

His cab driver, Dopinder, was also sucking major balls in the romance department. The love of his life was in love with another. They both bonded over their aching hearts. They pulled up to the curb in front of Sissy Margret’s.

“Mr. Wilson, maybe he just needs a push. You seem like you were very kind with your wooing. The heart can take time to mend, especially if his lover had passed away. He might feel guilty for moving on.”

“Dopinder, Gita doesn’t know what she’s missing. You’re a true diamond in the rough buddy.” He handed him a $100 dollar bill.

“Keep the change! Ill see you around!”

“Thank you, Mr. Wilson! You as well, love will find us both eventually!”

Looking at the familiar doors, Wade could feel that he was about to fuck up his life again. All that cab therapy did was make it even harder to potentially throw away his friendships and life he made next to Peter.

**_You haven’t even accepted the job yet_ **

_ You could still say no!  _

Wade went through the doors and made his way to his seat at the bar.

“You look like shit”

“I still showed up dickweed. Now why am I here?”

Instead of the usual gold card, Weasel slid a file folder across the bar.

Wade opened it and started to read through.

**_You have to do it_ **

_ You can’t let this happen, please Wade take the job.  _

_Can’t this god damn city look after itself?_

Wade pulled out his phone.

_WW: Hey I have to take a job._

_WW: Peter and I sort of got into it earlier._

_WW: If I don’t make it home tonight can you check on him in the morning_

_VC: Shit. Are you okay? Yeah ill check in on him._

_WW: Yeah ill tell you about it later_

_VC: Be safe. Make good choices_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Peters POV

Eventually Peter got his shit together and put his skills to good use. So far he’d stopped a purse snatcher and had helped some familiar looking drunk girls safely get a cab home. Everything was relatively quiet so Peter stopped by the Graveyard and visited Gwen.

“I hope I did right by you today, and well everyday. I’m still so sorry, and I’m sorry I don’t visit more.” Peter started to cry, giving Gwen’s Head stone a proper update on his life, new friends, all his classes, then he moved to the other side of the lot to visit Uncle Ben.

Before he could even begin, there were sounds of automatic machine guns firing not to far away. Down by the docks. He patted the head stone and ran out the graveyard swinging along following the sounds.

Suddenly there wasn’t any more gun fire. Just the brutal sounds of fighting.

Peter landed on one of the building tops and looked down at the scene to know what he was getting into. There was one man in the center with two katanas swinging dismembering people like a hurricane.

Peter tired to use his web shooters but they did nothing due to the sheer speed and sharpness of the blades.

So he flung him self down, like an idiot, and tried to stop the man, getting himself hit more than once. His spider – senses wouldn’t fire.

The man stopped and looked at Peter.

“Spidey!” Wade turned around looking like a child catching Santa on Christmas.

All the emotion and pain left Peter’s body, he felt like someone had pulled out his soul.

He felt numb which soon turned to rage.

All the smarts seemed to have left his body completely, instead of using his web shooters he took Wade on without weapons.

He threw the first punch narrowly missing Wade’s head. They fought hard all fists, boots, and elbows.

They broke apart briefly, Peter hadn’t ever struggled in a fight with a regular person this much. It was either because Wade was a mutant or that Peter’s fighting game was suffering under the weight of his broken heart. He caught his breath.

“Why are _you_ doing this?”

“It’s the right thing to do, if you give me a chance to explain---”

Peter had made the next move before he could finish.

“This is _never_ the right way.”

Wade eventually winded him with a hard punch to the stomach. Doubled over trying to catch his breath and assess how badly he was cut up from his original attack. He looked up and could see that this argument had obviously been about the contents of the shipping container. The shipping container that had been emptied into a large truck.

“Please just stop for a sec, I didn’t mean to cut you that bad, scouts honor” Peter looked at Wade.

“We just need to get them out of here so they can get some proper help. Please just let us finish the job. Then ill explain everything.”

“Wade can you handle this?” A woman’s voice called out from the back of the truck.

“Easy peasy. You guys can head out.” Wade called back and Peter’s head started to sway.

Wade lowered him to the ground and told him to stay down.

Eyes open he could see Wade killed the last man left.

the guy had a nice suit on, but then he had no head, and all Peter wanted to do was throw up.


	6. Coffee and Danishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this.  
> Next chapter ill put in more of Peter's back story and just more University life stuff  
> and potentially maybe some other stuff too ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, and as always thank you for taking the time to comment, or give Kudos. I look forward to updating all week and waking up to the notifications always brightens my day <3

Wade did a quick scan over the hero’s body. And immediately began using his handy first aid skills. Once he got the only serious cut under control, he coved all the little ones in Hello Kitty band aids. Thankfully, the damage wasn’t too bad. Soon enough Dopinder pulled up, and he stuffed the body in the back seat. Wade climbed in next to him and applied pressure to cut on his leg.

“Mr. Wilson… Is he dead?” Wade could hear the panic in his voice even though he was trying to stay calm.

“No, just taking a cat nap don’t worry about it.” Wade gave him Weasels address and then started chattering aimlessly trying to put Dopinder at ease.

He just desperately wanted to get home to Peter. Eventually they pulled up to a shitty looking apartment building. Wade tossed a wad of cash on to the seat.

“No- I couldn’t possible accept.”

“Shhhhhhh -shshsh- you haven’t seen the back seat yet. I haven’t left a mess like this since that Christmas in Utah.”

“Well I am happy I could assist you and Mr.Spider-Man. I hope he gets well soon”

“Catch ya later.” With Spidey hoisted on one shoulder, Wade taped the roof of the car and began climbing the stairs. Once he’d made it to the 6th floor, he gave the door on the left a kick.

“Come back with a warrant!”

“Open up fuck head.”

“Fuck please tell me you didn’t fuck this up” the voice got closer, and Weasel finally opened the door. Wade shoved passed him and headed to the bathroom.

“Job went fine. First aid kit.” Placing Spidey in the bath tub, he could tell that he was starting to wake up.

“Oh no, nope, you are not patching up this spandex wearing snitch in my house.”

“Either I fix him up. Or I kill you then fix him up. Choice is yours babe.”

“You are the worst employee ever.” Weasel handed him a half empty bottle of vodka and a stained first aid kit.

“And yet you still call.” Wade slammed the door, causing Spidey to cling to the ceiling.

“I’m getting the fuck out of here. Have the place cleaned by tomorrow morning or I’ll give Cha-cha your home address.” Wade heard the front door slam.

All Wade cared about was explaining the situation to this sticky little spider. He wanted his name cleared as he had technically done him a favour by accepting the job.

 _Maybe we could fight crime together_!

“Good morning sleeping beauty! Can you get down here so I can patch that leg up?”

The hero just stared at him.

“Okay here’s the deal. I didn’t mean to slice and dice that hot bod of yours. And I also didn’t want to beat the shit out of you either. You gave me little choice in the matter. I think that moving forward we do things my way. Less fisty cuffs more fisting. JK. Anyway. Get your cute tush down here and give me your leg.”

He was still stuck to the ceiling.

“Is this because of those goons?” Wade got a nod in response.

“We can do story time first but I would hate for it to cost you a pint of blood.”

“Legs almost healed.” He said in a cold tone.

“Bull-shittt, let me see it first.” Spider-Man slid down the wall of the shower and unwrapped the makeshift bandage on his thigh. There was a decent bit of bruising around the cut. But it had closed over for the most part.

“All right, story time it is. You want a drink or something?”

“No.”

“cool, okay so I got a job. And I haven’t been taking Jobs anymore but this one was a particularly important job –“

“A JOB. YOU GOT PAID FOR THAT? I really just don’t understand how you could be like that.”

“Like what?”

“A piece of garbage. A murdering piece of garbage.” Wade could feel his heart sinking back into the place he knew it should be kept. Why did he think this guy would be nice to him? No one was nice to the real Wade.

“Well, it was either they die and all those girls they were about to ship out, get to go home. Or the bad guys live and horrible things happen to those kids. I don’t think I need to explain it more than that.”

“You cant just kill people. You just cant. Why didn’t you report it? Let the police handle it. Or me when I showed up. I could have-“

“Webbed em up so the pigs could set em free?”

“there was clear evidence! They would have been put away!”

“LOL yeah right kiddo, even if those bastards made it to prison, they would have been killed in the first 48 hours anyway. So not only did I just save a bunch of people. BUT. I also just saved someone a lot of paperwork.”

Wade was getting pissed off now, there no way this guy was old enough to be out without parental supervision.

What part of New York or the world was he from? Wade took a step forward and the man stepped out of the bathtub to square up with him.

“There’s going to be TONS OF PAPERWORK YOU JUST KILLED 20+ PEOPLE. I can’t believe you. I just can’t. Why did you do this. Why did you have to be this? Why couldn’t you just be a little bit messed up but still FUCKING NORMAL. The one thing you had to be and its THIS.”

Their faces were inches away, breathing heavy. Wade fought with him self not to make a move.

**_Is it just me or is Spider-Man trying to compete with me for mean things to say?_ **

_ Nope, normally this is your job. _

**_I don’t know why this piece of shit dude cares to much_ **

“Well I haven’t ever killed anyone that didn’t deserve it. Except that one time, BUT I was told to do it and it was kinda complicated. If that makes you feel better.”

“YOU ARE NOT GOD. YOU DON’T KNOW WHO DESERVES TO DIE.”

Wade snapped and pushed him up against the wall arms on either side of his head. The eyes on the spider mask went wide. Wade leaned in close.

“Dude, I get that you got some whole Catholic-Daredevil, save everyone and in Gods hands we trust nonsense going on. But why do you care that much about me specifically?” Wades voice was a steady whisper.

“Why- huh- why do I-I cant even. I just cant.” His voice was getting choppy and he sounded like he was – crying?

_God is he crying or having a heart attack?_

**_I think he’s crying_ **

_ Oh yeah, I know crying and that’s it 100%  _

“Im not proud of what I do. But someone’s gotta be here for these people.” Wade ducked his head down to meet his eyes.

“IM HERE FOR THEM ALL THE GODDAMMN TIME”

“Okay calm down I’m not trying to start a turf war, or fight for whose the best crime mom-“

“Can you take _anything_ seriously.” His voice sounded so desperate and familiar.

“Maybe if you calm down a little bit we could have a proper talk about this-“

Spider-Man was lifting his mask up and oh sweet baby Jesus.

Everything hit wade like a brick wall, cold panic slicing through his body to land hard in his stomach.

_That’s why he’s always beat up._

_That’s where he goes at night._

_That’s why he’s probably so upset right now._

**_Fuck_ **

_ Yep, FUCK  _

Wade wanted so badly to speak but for once words wouldn’t come out. Peter’s big brown eyes were staring up him focused in on his mouth. Tears still streaming down his flushed face. Wade had never wanted to kiss someone so badly in all his life.  
Eventually Wade decided that he was going to have to make the first move. He took a hand away from the wall and ran it through Peters hair pushing it off his forehead. Wade leaned in and kissed his forehead as a test run. Peter’s hand went up to push him but Wade caught his wrist in a tight grip. He knew that Peter could break the hold, but he could also feel the personal war raging inside his small frame. Wade let go of his wrist and gripped Peter’s face tilting it up to look at him.

“Peter. I tried really hard to be the right kind of person. Please try to believe that. I’m just gonna go for a walk – I need t- get out for a bit, Weasel’s at work, he won’t be back till tomorrow morning. I’m going to put all the jobs I have accepted on the coffee table. You decide what you want.” It broke Wades heart to leave him crying like that, but man he also didn’t want to endure what kind of fight was on the other side of trying to comfort him.

Peter’s POV

His whole body shuddered when Wades body left his. He watched as Wade opened the door stepped out into the hall. Sliding into the leather jacket to cover up the blood stains on his t-shirt.

Peter knew where his mind was going. Back to the place he visited when Uncle Ben and Gwen died. His back slid down against the wall till he was a heap on the floor. He knew he should get the hell out of there, but he couldn’t bring him self to move. He just laid there, none of the thoughts in his head were loud or clear enough to register.

After a while Peter had a thought he hated himself for.

_Maybe Wade was right?_

If Peter ever stopped anything like that he called Tony. Tony had the money and resources to know the right people. Everyone was taken care of and the bad guys punished. Peter never had to put that much faith in the system, other than minor crimes.

_Maybe I should read his file?_

Peter sat up slowly, muscles protesting after being curled up on the floor for so long.

He put his mask on and entered the shitty apartment. There were piles of tech parts and comic books everywhere. Peter found a relatively large stack of folders on a sticky metal coffee table. Peter went back to the safety of the bathroom and crawled into the tub. He then noticed that all the small minor cuts his healing factor had already sorted were covered in Hello Kitty band aids.

Pain shot through him and he forced himself to start in on Wade’s file 

After reading through everything, and going back to make sure he didn’t miss anything, he felt a sliver of hope for Wade.

All the people he killed were multiple offenders of horrible things.

He only took money if the clients could afford it.

Payment Returned was stamped on multiple order sheets.

_Not that he needed the money with how much some of the big guys went for_

Wade took a lot of jobs on that weren’t big or evil either. Most of them were females calling in requesting help dealing with ex’s or stalkers. But some of them were shop owners calling in about gang harassment, or just scared parents wanting him to find missing kids. He was also involved in a few notable illegal mutant lab busts.

Peter started to cry looking through the phone calls that had been transcribed onto paper. These people were all truly terrified.

Peter opened a folder and immediately closed it after seeing the name printed at the top. Vanessa.

_So that’s how they met._

Whatever she called in for must have been beyond her talents to handle. Peter didn’t want to know what kind of horror that was. Plus he knew Wade seemed to operate on a pretty tight moral code, much like himself. He would let Nessa tell him about if she wanted to share it.

After making up his mind, feeling exhausted he pulled out his phone.

PP: U coming back at some point?

WW: Do u want me 2?

PP: Yes

WW: Do you want a coffee + cheese danish

PP: fuck yes

Peter rested his head against the tiles of the shower and closed his eyes. 

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

“Come in.” Peter couldn’t bring himself to move.

“Wow come here often?’”

“To this god-awful apartment or bathtubs in general?”

“The tub” Wade handed him and large coffee and a paper bag with two beautiful danishes inside.

Peter took a sip and moaned.

“This is soooo good.” Peter looked over at Wade sitting on the toilet struggling to take his shirt off.

“Okay I know coffee technically counts as a ‘drink’ bu- Shitohmygod are u okay?” Peter looked up at him feeling horrible. He did that to Wade.

“This is nothing. don’t worry about it.” He winced as he stood up.

He looked in the mirror and then began washing his face. Peter only sat their admiring the view, not that he didn’t see Wade shirtless all the time.

Then Wade faced the other way and took his pants off. Not something Peter had seen before. The backs of his thighs were all scarred muscle. Peter couldn’t think about a way to describe his ass, all he cold register was how badly he wanted to touch Wade. Peter slapped his hand over his eyes.

Wade let out a laugh, Peter opened his eyes to see Wade collecting the file folders, new set of clothes on. Peter helped him putting the pile on the floor.

“Wade can we talk about all this?” Peter felt the most confusing range of feelings. He was scared to trust him, ashamed about what he had said, and kind of angry. Peter knew he didn’t want to think about the others set of feelings he felt run through his body as he watched Wade climb into the other end of the tub.

“Sure. I’m surprised you read through them” Wade sounded so distant and deflated. Peter felt his heart ache, all other feelings tried to rush out of his head. But Peter knew he had to be an adult about this.

“Ah I see what you were saying, um earlier. Do you think we could tell each other how we ended up here?” Wade only closed his eyes.

“Ill try my best. I don’t like to talk about it.”

“What ever you can manage.” Peter started in on his Danishes, hoping he wasn’t being insensitive.”

“Well you know about my mum. I’m pretty sure I mentioned my dad. I’m not going to tell you more about that. Maybe – I – I will, but not now. So I joined the Army which was great. I was exceptionally good at something for the first time in my life. But the more the bodies pilled up the higher I got bumped. Within a year of fucking around and killing, I was in a special division. Which was fine until I wouldn’t kill a bunch of innocent people. So I was booted out. Went back home. Cant do fuck all with a dishonorable discharge, so I picked up with someone that could clear it. That’s the shit stain you met this morning, he’s not all that bad. I did a couple jobs in Canada, he made it disappear and then I moved here.”

“So it wasn’t because of your childhood obsession with Ghost Busters?” Wade chuckled.

“Well, that was apart of the excitement. I worked through the winter and all summer eventually saving up to go to school. Try again at being normal or like apart of society or what ever.”

“And that’s were you met Vanessa? I don-“ Wade eyes opened and Peter felt his body tense.

“You can do what ever you want to me. But if you open your mouth or fuck her over in anyway and ill find a way to hurt you just as badly” Wades words were poison. Even after everything that happened, Peter had never seen that part of Wade.

“I didn’t read her file. Just saw the name. I – I uh- I trust you. Can I trust her?”

“Nessa is too good for this world. You can trust her, she just had to work really hard to get out and I don’t want anything to happen to her. She deserves even more than the life she’s building” Peter hated himself for the wave of jealousy splashing in his stomach.

“That’s a bit of a relief. I really like her.”

“So where are we with things?”

“Well. I can’t be with someone that kills people, in any way.”

Peter took a breath and Wades face fell.

“I have a proposition. Uh okay. So if I were ever to stumble upon some of those evils, I can just- well- I just call Ironman. And His team have the funds and resources to ensure that those guys get put in jail, and yeah they die but I cant stop it – and I didn’t think about that part -but okay, They get what comes to them, and the victims get the help they need to recover. Weather its therapy or a place to stay to get back on their feet, depends on what their situation is. Pepper set it up and I insisted on helping out with it because after the shit I saw I couldn’t sleep not doing something more about it. She’s also trying to improve the over all system but it takes time, but believe me her team isn’t giving up.”

Peter was rambling but he wanted Wade to know he didn’t just leave people alone with no resources or just let those guys walk.

“What’s the deal?”

“Well what if we work together? Like you don’t accept jobs anymore but if one that's particularly sensitive like this one comes down the pipe why don’t we handle it together. I can ensure that the bad guys wont walk free, and that the innocent people involved get help. No killing. We can stay together. Providing you keep my secret identity.”

“Really?” Wade’s eyes were wide with surprise.

“Yeah, I mean if you want to or like – I understand if you- like we can also go our separate ways and I take on your contact instead. You said you were trying to start over, I can respect that.”

“Nope I wanna be together.” Peter realised he should probably clarify what the meant.

An adult would mention that Peter is still shitty at relationships and had a lot of trauma.

An adult would not want to be with someone who can run around murdering people.

This young adult was instead shifting onto his knees, leaning over towards the other end of the tub. Wade didn’t move, just watched Peter with burning eyes. He also didn’t stop Peter, so he continued to move in, face stopping inches from Wades.

Peter wanted his mouth so badly it physically hurt. His heart was going crazy, breathing out of control.

Wade was just watching calmly, forcing Peter to own up and claim what he wanted. Peter hated it, and loved it, the pressure in the air was crushing him.

He couldn’t wait anymore; he knew he was going to have to have to be the one to take the plunge.

He finally looked up into Wade's eyes, just to make sure.

And just like that Wade finally made his move and the pain was gone. 


	7. Showering Together for Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut finally.  
> It's short and sweet, I tried to section it off so if you don't like that stuff you can skip over it.  
> Thanks again for sticking with me! There's Lots more to come <3  
> XOXO

Wade closed the distance between them. Peter was still on his knees leaning in-between wades bent legs. 

It was a soft and gentle kiss, but it was causing so much emotion and fire inside of Peter.

Wade’s soft lips moved with his and rough hands came up to cradle the back of his neck and the side of his face.

Peter felt consumed, trapped there in Wade’s warm hands. He could feel that Wade was in charge, but he desperately wanted to deepen the kiss.

He dragged the tip of his tongue along Wade’s bottom lip, ready to beg for it if he had to.

Wade squeezed the back of Peter’s neck gently, causing him to let out a moan. Wade laughed softly. He ran his thumb along Peter’s swollen bottom lip.

Peter felt no shame, he knew he looked like a mess but he’d never wanted anything this badly before.

He’d never not been in charge, and no one had ever been so gentle with him.

“You wanna stop?”

“Please” He hated how much emotion and need dripped off the word. He shook his head.

“Please what?” Wade knew what Peter wanted. But his eyes were still serious.

“Please- don’t- stop.” Wade pulled his face closer and gave him a quick kiss.

“Babe there’s no way we are gonna get up to much in this tub. And I’m not putting your body on any surface in this apartment.”

Peter let out a whine. Causing Wade to laugh again.

“How much of this have you done before?” He could tell Wade was asking him honestly and he hoped that meant he wouldn’t get teased about the answer.

“Ah-not that much”

“Hmmm sounds like you should elaborate on the ride home?”

“Home sounds like a better place for the conversation.”

They cleaned up the mess they made, and Wade called a friend and asked for ride home. Peter didn’t have it in him to swing home (He didn’t want to leave wade) and the subway was absolutely off limits in his partially shredded Spider-Man outfit featuring a few dozen Hello Kitties.

Peter went to check his phone to make sure no one called him last night, only to then realise his phone was in his backpack. Which was hopefully still in the graveyard. He really hoped Wade’s friend wouldn’t mind the extra stop.

“Wade can we stop at a cemetery on the way home?”

“Okayyy -”

“Nothing weird. I just forgot my bag there” Peter cut him off.

A Yellow cab pulled up, Peter got into the back seat and Wade introduced him to a very excited cab driver.

“Oh! Mr. Spider-Man I am so happy to see that you are okay.”

“Thank you! Its nice to properly meet you.”

Wade and him started to chat about someone named Gita. Peter got the impression that she was very special to Dopinder.

“What about you Mr. Wilson, did you win over your friend?”

“Ah going to see him after I make a couple stops with the Spider here.”

“Oh that is so wonderful! Did you guys get a chance to talk?”

“Gonna confess my undying love for him this afternoon”

“I am so excited for you, I wish you both many blessings!”

“Thanks buddy, we just gotta win Gita’s affections then we can do a double date”

“Good luck to you both.” Peter couldn’t hide the smile in his voice.

They pulled up to the cemetery and peter jumped out and jogged over the grass hill up to where Gwen was. And just beside her headstone was Peter’s green backpack. Breathing out a sigh of relief he scooped it up. He pulled out his phone.

3 texts

But no missed calls,

_Thank Christ._

The last thing he wanted was to explain this to Tony or May. He knew that they were going to have to talk about Wade sooner or later but, he wasn’t ready yet.

He gave her head stone a pat.

“I hope this is the right choice. Thanks for watching my stuff.” Peter felt his throat get tight and decided it best to end the visit there.

Just then he could see the clouds break and bright sunshine flowing down covering the city. Maybe it was a blessing? Peter didn’t know shit about what happens when you die. But he hoped it was Gwen smiling at him. He smiled up at the sky and ran back down and hopped into the car.

“Better?” Wade asked, as the car started moving. Peter assumed Wade had decided their next destination.

“Uh yeah. All my stuff was still there. All good.” Peter gave him a thumbs up but couldn’t look at his face.

“Nice of her to keep an eye out for you.” Wade said it softly so only Peter could hear it. And Peter brushed the side of his hand against Wades.

Peter checked his texts, he had two from Vanessa, and one from Ned.

VC: _Hey, Wade mentioned he won’t be around tonight let me know if you want company. I still need that essay looked over._

VC: _I came by to check on you as per Wade’s request. I know he’s an idiot but I hope you guys are okay. Please text back._

NL: _Yo. Vanessa showed up looking for you. Are you okay? Did you go out last night??_

Peter texted Vanessa letting her know that he spent the night with Aunt May. And thanked her for checking in. He would read her essay over dinner if she was free then.

Peter told Ned things had gotten a little crazy but that he was all good.

Peter missed him. Since school started, he never saw Ned with out his girlfriend or the group. Peter felt he now had a reason to insist on carving out a hang out just the two of them.

They drove through town and ended up by Wades favorite corner store. He tossed a bundle of cash onto the seat.

“I would take her through the wash again, smells like ass back here.”

“Damn! Well thank you Mr. Wilson and Spider-Man. Have a wonderful day.”

“You as well! Keep me updated on the Gita situation!”

Wade ran into the store to grab snacks. Peter waved at a few kids then disappeared up onto a roof top to change back into his normal clothes.

When he got back he could see Wade standing there on the corner, hand on the back of his neck looking around. Peter already Knew that he bought more Strawberry yogurt and BBQ chips. 

“I still don’t know how you can eat that.” Wade spun around looking shocked to see Peter there without the spider suit.

“It’s delicious” He said in a relieved tone. He put his arm around Peter and they started the short walk home.

“Yogurt. With chips?” Peter made a face at him.

“I haven’t converted you yet but I will.”

Peter realised that walking that close to wade only made him want to get home sooner.

_Home to do what exactly?_

_I should probably dive into the world of gay sex… or sexy time stuff in general_

He’d never really done to much with Gwen.

For one, they didn’t get a chance to date that long, and two, Peter was terrified of hurting her.

He’d just become Spider-Man and he’d often make mistakes, like crushing a full can of soda, or the 6 keys he’d accidentally broke off in the lock.

It amazes Peter how long he managed to keep things secret from Aunt May.

He had much better control over his abilities now, and if last night proved anything Wade was plenty strong….

_Was Wade a mutant?_

Peter didn’t want to dive into that topic nearly as bad as the previous one. He really didn’t care. As long as Wade was his, the rest would come out when he was ready.

He hoped that Wade wouldn’t find it weird that he hadn’t done too much. Maybe he could start the conversation out by asking about what Wade had done before? Peter looked up at him and knew that there probably wasn’t much Wade hadn’t done.

Once they were in the dorm and the yogurt was safely stored in the fridge. Peter wanted nothing more than to continue kissing. But his fate was to head back to the tub before he did anything else.

“I’m going to take a shower or you can go first if you want?”

“We could save water and go together? If your ready for stuff like that.”

Peter’s heart was ready to explode again.

“Sure ya know just to save water and the planet and stuff”

“Right just for science.” Wade winked at him

*************************************************************Sexy times*****************************************************************

Internally Peter never wanted anything so badly, but he realized he was going to be naked, like fully naked in front of someone for the first time. The panic started but was quickly squashed by the idea that Wade would also be naked.

That settled the debate pretty quickly. No way he’d pass up on that opportunity.

They stuffed into the tiny bathroom. Peter finally got a good look at him self. He didn’t have any damage to his face which was lucky. Taking his top off was a different story. One that Peter was prepared for considering It hurt to breathe or move.

Big purple bruises covered his ribs and various other places. He would be rocking long sleeves and jeans for the next week.

He’d had much worse and the pain was no where near bad enough to be disruptive, just an inconvenience.

Peter looked over to Wade who clearly did not feel great about the state of Peter’s torso. His eyes were so serious, but Peter didn’t want serious. Peter wanted only one thing. So he leaned over and grabbed Wades face.

“it doesn’t hurt that bad. It will be fine in a couple days okay?” Peter could feel the argument coming and Peter probably should have made sure Wade was okay. But instead, they were kissing again.

Peter finally got what he wanted, things where much more heated. His hands slid down over Wades neck and onto his shoulders, then down his torso, finally landing on his hips. Peter slipped his thumbs under the hem of wades T-shirt, brushing along soft warm skin of his lower abdomen. He tried to keep his hands steady.

They broke apart so Peter could lift it off him. The second it was off Peter was being pressed against the wall, one of Wade’s hands was fisting his hair the other finding its place on the side of Peters’ neck. Wades hot skin pressing onto Peters was too much, Peter had his hands running down the muscles of Wades back trying to pull him closer despite there being no distance left between them. Peter wanted to be crushed by his larger frame, completely consumed, he didn't care about the pain.

This kiss was desperate and sloppy, Peter had to fight to remember how to breath amongst tongues and teeth.

Once it was almost unbearable, Wade pulled away. He stood there with a crazy smile watching Peter, this time he could see Wade’s lips plump and bitten, eyes blown out, breathing heavy. Peter could see his affect on Wade. This only made Peter need him more.

Wade put a hand on his chest to keep him there and reached across to turn the shower on.

He turned back to Peter still keeping him there against the wall arms length away.

“We never talked about how far or where you’re at with this kinda stuff.”

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to – to stop.” Peter’s breathing was still choppy and he was surprised he remembered what words where.

“hmmm. What kinda stuff are you used to?”

If Peter’s face could get redder it did. Embarrassment was starting to mix into whatever cocktail of emotions Peter was swimming in. Being held against the wall, Cock so hard it was becoming painful to keep his pants on, Wade’s strong hand made no signs of moving. So he just stood there feeling like he was on stage.

“I-I haven’t done anything past- this- before” He refused to look at Wade.

“Do you want to?”

“Yes, I-I’m nervous but yes.”

Wade smiled again.

“Why are you Nervous?”

“Jesus, why I’m not nervous is a shorter list. Your more experienced? I have no idea what I’m doing. I don’t want to mess it up –“

“You wont mess it up. There’s a lot in there, why are you not nervous?”

  
“Because I’m with you” He finally met Wades eyes to show him he meant it. By this point the water was hot. Wade took his hand off Peter’s chest and started to undo his jeans.

“Alright here’s the deal, no way we’re fucking in the shower. I’m gonna let you lead this alright? You want to do something just ask? You want to stop just say that okay? There’s zero pressure from me. If you just want to talk or ask questions that’s cool too. Is there anything you really don’t like if we keep making out.”

“Nope. I can’t think of anything, what about you?”

“Nothing that could go down in a shower, we can talk about that later.” Peter focused on getting out of his pants to prevent him from staring at Wade.

He stepped into the shower and looked over at Peter holding the curtain open for him. Peter looked over Wade’s body and felt like he was going to die. He felt himself freeze.

“You sure you want- ah all this” Peter gestured to himself. Peter felt like surly he was dreaming. There was no way to compare them. Wade only laughed.

“Come here.” Wade extended a hand and led peter into the hot spray. Which felt almost as good as Wade did. The two of them were so grimy and sweaty. Peter could see that wade still had blood stuck to his upper arms.

Which then led to Peter taking in a good look at the rest of wade. He was a big guy, but Peter still wasn’t expecting what the rest of Wade would look like.

“I’m surprised you want all this to be honest.”

Peter looked up embarrassed again for staring.

“Why would anyone not want this?” Peter could not comprehend anyone not wanting this, but if they didn’t, he could guarantee that they would sell their soul to look like him.

Wade grabbed Peter’s shoulders and turned him around. Peter was lost, he didn’t understand why he was turned around till big hands came up and started massaging shampoo into this hair. Peter moaned, he felt like what little bit of his brain he had left was melting.

_This is so nice_

_Why don’t people shower together all the time?_

_This shampoo smells so good._

“The scars are pretty much everywhere, other than my face and dick.”

Peter laughed.

“Trust me. You don’t really notice them when looking at you. There’s a lot more going on.” Wade turned him back around and Peter washed the soap out of his hair.

“Feel free to use my shampoo and stuff. You can’t really trust a person that uses 3 in 1 anything.”

“Well, if you won’t trust me otherwise.”

Wade repeated the process, running conditioner though his hair. Then stopped Peter from washing it out.

“You gotta let that sit while I wash the rest of you.”

“Oh”

“I don’t know how you still have hair. I don’t even want to know what your shower process was before this.”

“Thank god you’re here to – oh” Wade looked into Peter’s eyes and his soapy hands were running along his chest up into his arm pits and down.

“You want me to stop?” Peter didn’t trust his voice, so he shook his head enthusiastically.

His hands were lightly gripping peters sides, his thumbs brushing along the front of his torso. Carefully avoiding the borderline painful erection pressed up against his stomach. His hands made it to rest on his hips thumbs tracing down the V of peters abs. Then he stopped, and peter realised that he was holding his breath.

Wade moved a little bit closer, not breaking eye contact. Clearly enjoying the pain he was putting Peter through. His face was so close to Peter’s.

“You sure?”

“Yes Jesu-“ Then wades hand lightly circled around Peters cock, causing him to crash his forehead into Wade’s chest. Moving slowly up his red swollen length. Peter whimpered and tried to keep his legs steady.

“Your so sensitive.” He said softly, while brining his other hand up to grab the back of Peter’s neck, tilting his face up to look at him. Peter had zero composure, but his mind was completely blank.

Wade kissed him and tightened his grip on his cock, speeding up just enough for Peter to cry out.

“Fuck I love that no one’s touched you before.” Wades voice was dark and husky, pushing Peter to the edge.

“Can I- jesus- please- Wade“

“You can do what ever you want baby boy” Peter wasn’t sure he liked what that name did to him. He fell over the edge and crashed hard. His eyes screwed shut, body shaking, making a mess.

Wade kissed him softly again. While Peter gripped his body trying to keep him self upright. Wade wrapped his arms around him making it easier.

“Sorry” Peter said softly. He felt like he was floating, all the pressure and nerves left his body. He hadn’t ever felt so calm and content, under the hot water being held so tight.

“For what? I’m pretty sure that’s how things are supposed to end?”

Peter laughed.

“I just, have a lot of feelings” He was never that vulnerable or expressive, Peter felt wade pressed up against him and realised he needed to be there for Wade too.

“What about you? How do you want me?” Peter was eager to please. But Wade just guided him back further under the water to rinse off. Peter understood and they shuffled around each other, so Wade was under the water.

“I also have a lot of feelings, You don’t have to do anything babe.” Wades eyes were honest and he had an amused smile on his face.

“But what if I wanted- do you want me to?” Peter started to worry again, maybe Wade didn’t want to explain things to him, what they just did was fairly straight forward. Well maybe not straight, but Peter felt confident he could do the same for Wade.

“First let’s get me cleaned up okay, you think about what you feel up to”

Peter never wanted it to end, but he could feel the exhaustion starting take over his body. He grabbed the shampoo off the shelf before Wade could. Peter reached up and started washing Wade’s hair. He put the conditioner in, amused that someone so tough looking took such special care in hair maintenance. After that Peter moved onto the soap trying to be as dominant and confident as Wade was.

“Should I do the same sort of thing? What do you like? I could try with my mouth if you want.”

Wade looked like he was searching Peter’s eyes for something, and took his time answering.

“You really want to? I don’t want you to feel pressured, we can just focus on you for a while, I wanna go slow with you, make everything special.” Wade made the mistake of leaning down just a little to far because Peter kissed him hard.

His strong hands gripped Wade’s hips and slowly made their way towards Wades throbbing erection.

Peter gave him lots of time to push his hands away or object. But Wade seemed content with his tongue in Peter’s mouth, hands pulling his hair.

He started out slow, with his fingers wrapped around the heavy cock, thumb running up the underside. Getting used to the feeling of someone else in his hands. He stopped for a second just to lightly run his fingertips along the pulsing veins.

Wade growled into his mouth in response. He could tell much like himself Wade wasn’t going to last long. Peter still took his time.

Wade broke the kiss to press his forehead against Peter’s.

“Peter. _Please_.” His voice was just a desperate as Peter had felt. Felling some sort of achievement, he finally picked up his pace. Peter hoped he got to see Wade make that face for the rest of forever. He was so beautiful, and Peter felt good knowing he was the reason.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They were both exhausted and the hot water was running out. They quickly finished up and dried off.

Wade opened the door then quickly closed it.

“What’s wron-“ Before he could finish he heard a loud wolf whistle.

Vanessa called out from the other side of the door.

“Glad you guys made up” Peter could hear the smile in her voice.

“I’ll catch you boy’s later. Make good choices”

Wade waited till he heard the door close before opening the bathroom door again. He went and flopped onto his bed.

Peter went to his closet to pull out some PJ’s, he grabbed his phone off his bed and set an alarm for 6, so he wouldn’t miss dinner. Wade was staring at him with a surprised face.

“What?”

“You’re not upset?” 

Peter laughed because he couldn’t think of a single thing to be upset about.

“Why would I be upset?”

“Nessa”

“Why would that bother me? I’m pretty sure if we dragged this out any longer her and Peter M. were going to try and parent trap us. Kurt's already got a wedding board on Pinterest he thinks I don't know about. ”

Wade just stared at him. Peter decided there wasn’t much point to PJ’s at this point. So he got up and started motioning for Wade to move over. They both climbed under the covers.

“You’re not ashamed to be with me? Like with other people knowing about stuff”

“Why would I be ashamed? I told you I wasn’t going to put us in the closet.”

“Yeah” Wade didn’t look convinced.

“Why are you worried, I’m the one who should be worried”

“Exactly, I’m worried that your secretly worried about this but don’t want to say anything.”

“Wade I’m so happy right now. I'm the least worried I've been in forever. If I am worried its because this is my second relationship ever I don’t to fuck it up, you know about the whole Spider – man situation and I hope that wont cause problems. I never really had time to think about sex, which makes me feel… weird? Like I probably should have thought about it more? But mostly I really just don’t want to write that goddamn essay due on Monday.” He tucked himself into Wade’s arms.

“You’re perfect Wade. I would never be ashamed of you.”

Wade held Peter tighter in response.

“You still worried about it?” He wanted to make sure that Wade was okay before he passed out.

“I’m trying not to”

“Who was ashamed to be with you?” Peter normally had more grace but he was fading fast.

“Everyone.” Peter pulled his head out of Wades neck to look at him.

“What did you do sleep with their sisters?” Peter got a small laugh out of him.

“I guess I wasn’t ever in anything serious growing up, then I went to the army. And yeah, most of those weren’t good experiences.”

“Well you’re with me now, and I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe. And make it a good experience. I Promise.” He gave Wade a soft kiss.

“So you only had one girlfriend? Wait. How did you become Spider-man? Wait. Go to sleep, tell me later okay?”

“I told Ness we would go to dinner so I could read over her essay. After that?” He was nestled back into his spot in Wade's arms and he could feel himself starting to slip.

“Okay, good night babe”

Peter could only manage a little mumble into Wades neck as he passed out.


	8. And a Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut.  
> I sectioned it off again, although without a plot or a real solid plan, I cant think of a reason anyone would stop by.  
> I had another big test so sorry for not posting sooner. I could feel my inner Peter Parker come out this past week of cramming, no sleep, and coffeeee. Lord knows I couldn't handle saving New York on top of that.  
> Going to try and add another chapter in the next couple days.... Maybe try for some plot? 
> 
> Thank you again to people that gave kudos, commented or booked marked this mess. <3 you have all my love and deserve a portion of my estate.  
> (okay maybe just all the happiness in the world, there's fuck all in my estate.) (Just know that I love you)

Wade opened his eyes, seeing that Peter was still safely tucked into his chest, he tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

**_Ya right asshole_ **

Baby duck is sooooooooooooo cute.

Wade left out a soft moan of defeat.

No chance of going back to sleep, at least he got to hold on to Peter. Who he noticed was now looking up at him with his big brown eyes, and hair that had dried sticking up in every direction. For some reason he looked surprised.

**_Probably realising everything that happened. Get ready to have your ass destroyed again._ **

_ MMMM that sounds kind of nice. _

**_Not literally. Like he’s going to get his heart broken_ **

_ You keep your heart in your ass!? So that’s why it feels so good! _

If Peter didn’t look so shocked Wade would have jumped out the window to get them to shut up.

**_We haven’t got regenerative powers yet asshole._ **

_WTF does that even mean?_

They gazed at each other for a moment before Peter broke the silence.

“You moaned?” Peter raised a curious eyebrow. Wade let out a deep laugh causing a blush to creep along Peter’s cheeks.

“Moan of disappointment, I can’t sleep anymore.”

“Oh, I thought maybe I was missing out.” Peter looked like he was pouting, looking up at Wade through his thick lashes.

“Mr. Parker who can have his alarm blaring for 10 minutes without making any signs of life, wakes up over a small moan.”

“It sounds louder pressed up against your chest. AND I was starting to wake up anyway.”

“Mhmm what time do we got?” Wade looked over at the clock pleased to see that it was only 5:50.

“What time are we meeting Nessa?”

“7:00” Peter looked like he was silently praying, bedroom eyes still staring up at Wade. Peter shifted himself forward a slight bit so Wade could feel, what he already knew, would be a hard cock.

Wade fought the urge to make Peter beg, he never wanted to push him too far. But he also liked forcing him to make the first move. He could feel Peter start to turn away to see what the clock said.

But Wade kept him trapped there, running his hands along Peter’s nude body. Peter whimpered. Wade was amazed at how sensitive he was. He was barley touching the kid and he was already out of breath.

“It’s only ten to six Baby boy, you can have 45 minutes of what ever you like.” He could feel the relief spread through Peter’s whole body.

SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT----------------------------------------------------------SMUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Out of all the many people Wade had been with, and he’d been plenty of people’s firsts too, he could never recall seeing someone with the ability to be so open and vulnerable. Part of him felt destructive for even touching Peter. Like he was handling something made of glass.

“What do you want?” Peter asked with a breathy voice.

“You.” Wade kissed his nose. “Is it okay if we do something different? Or do you want to stay where we were at in the shower.” Wade realised that Peter had mentioned he’d never really had a chance to think much about sex, a concept Wade though was completely crazy.

“Anything is fine.” Peter was too submissive; something Wade thought was equal parts unbearably hot and frustrating. Wade had been there. Thinking what ever happened was fine, eager to please. It often ended up in a lot of pain, both physically and emotionally.

“No, anything is not fine. What if I wasn’t no nice? I could really hurt you Peter.”

“You wont. I wouldn’t sleep with you. Or be able to even sit next to you if I thought you would hurt me. I know this because I know you, but also I physically know inside my self that you wont.”

“How could you possibly know that? People can be horrible in bed. You said you didn’t have much time to explore growing up and I feel like I’m taking advantage of you if I don’t give you space to ask questions and figure your self out first.”

“Is it bad I like making you do the hard work?” Peter smiled “Wade. I have special senses that fire around people with malintent. They have _never_ fired when I’m around you. They wouldn’t even go off when we were fighting. In terms of all this stuff, yeah ill look into everything and figure it out. But so far, you check in with me a thousand times and show me or explain it as we go. If that’s too much work or if it upsets you, that’s totally okay and we can take some space, maybe not with the cuddling if possible?”

“Well, if that’s the case and you’re sure, we are currently burning time baby.”

Peter leaned in and kissed him gently as a response.

“Wait Wade?” Peter’s face fell, eye’s suddenly serious.

“Yeah?”

“Am I pushing you too far? We don’t have to do anything or if I’m not something you want right now. I know I’m a lot to take on.”

“Babe I wanted to bend you over the second I saw you. Never question how badly I want you.”

Peter made a distressed noise and went right for Wades bottom lip. After finally working his way into deepening the kiss, tongue taking its time inside Wade’s mouth, Wade figured that Peter had made his choice.

He could lead the way within reason. He put his hand around the back of Peters neck squeezing lightly, causing Peter to somehow seem more grounded and even more desperate at the same time. Peter pushed Wades shoulder into the bed and rolled on top of him, legs straddling wade’s hips, using his new leverage to take more of Wades mouth.

Wade could feel brief panic rush through him, he was normally always the stronger person. A cold realization that Peter could take what ever he wanted from him, hit him.

Peter started to move his hips trying to rub up against Wade’s cock, it was Wades turn to let out an unhinged moan.

Peter broke the kiss to look down at him.

“How can I make you feel good? Like what do you normally like to do in bed?” Peter’s big eyes and angelic smile brought Wade back to the realization that when he got scared, he went to Peter’s bed rather than the bar for a reason.

Wade glanced at the clock.

“You took your sweet time, as you should. But it doesn’t look like we have a whole lot of time left. So come here.” Wade pulled him to the bed and rolled them over ending up between Peter’s legs. Peter moaned.

_Maybe he likes being pushed around a little_

Wade placed an experimental hand on the front of Peter’s neck. He saw Peter’s hands move up and Wade immediately removed his hand.

_Too far_

With a whimper Peter placed his hand back on his neck and tried to press into Wades fingers. Wade kept his eyes on his face, finally giving in and squeezing the sides of Peter’s neck. Peter’s eyes flew open, wild and so needy. Wade couldn’t help the noise that came out of his mouth.

_Maybe I should be a little rougher with him_

“You like that baby boy?”

A hard shudder ran through the boy’s body.

“Please Wade- just-ple-touch-“

“Shhhhhshh None of that, I know what you need baby.” Wade grabbed the base of Peter’s cock with his free hand and scooted down the bed. Face level with a purple throbbing cock, Wade looked back up at Peter. He could have cum just from the sight of him, hair sticking up everywhere, face bright red, lips bitten.

He didn’t think that Peter even remembered his own name. Wade wondered how much space Peter got without the weight of all New York Resting on him.

_Not much if he didn’t even really get time to think about sex._

If Wade had more time, he would drag this out much longer. Keeping Peter trapped in that shameless soul ripping space of absolute bliss that he deserved. Wade had never enjoyed anything so much in his whole life.

Not breaking eye contact, knowing Peter could tell him to stop. He took the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth, giving it a little suck. Peter let out a scream, whole body convulsing. Wade let off with a soft pop.

“You scream like that people are gonna think I’m chopping you up.” Wade snapped taking his hand from Peter’s throat pressing his thumb into Peter’s mouth, pushing down onto his tongue.

“Suck or I stop” Wade worried that his tone was too assertive but Peter closed his mouth around Wade’s thumb and did as he was told.

“That’s better.” Wade braced his forearm on Peter’s hip to try and keep him held down. His hand still tight around the base of Peter’s cock keeping his orgasm at bay.

Wade took the bulging head into his mouth again, causing much of the same reaction, except Peter was much quieter, mouth never letting up off Wade’s thumb.

Wade decided to take him down slow, hollowing his cheeks, earning him another spasm through Peter’s body. He took Peter all the way down, gag reflex practically non existent. As he slowly moved back up to the tip, he could feel Peter shaking. Strong thighs clamped firmly on Wades shoulders.

Looking up at Peter he could see that his eyes hadn’t moved off of Wade, which would have made him smile if his mouth wasn’t full. Another painfully slow trip down and back again, Peter was crying. A sight that hit Wade in the stomach just as hard as it made his dick throb.

“Babe are those good or bad tears.”

Peter tried to respond around Wades thumb.

“Dontmhh Fuckinghmm Stopsfd” Sucking hard on Wades thumb adding a bit of teeth. Trying to tell wade he meant business.

Wade picked up establishing a rhythm that Peter could handle. Eventually when he felt Peter had taken enough, he took his hand away from his cock using it to hold Peter’s hips down a little better. He took Peter all the way down again knowing that he couldn’t take anymore and swallowed down everything that Peter gave him.

Peter’s back arched off the bed entirely and his thighs were like the trash compacter in that Star Wars scene. Wade pulled back slowly never letting up suction, causing Peter to cry out due to over stimulation. The second he let go, Peter’s whole body went limp. For a flat second Wade thought he killed him.

**_Death by Blow Job a book By Wade Wilson_ **

_ Kiss him better _

Smut over ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Petey, you okay?” He shifted himself so he was laying next to Peter brushing a hand through his hair.

“mhhhhhhm”

Apparently, words weren’t available yet. He took his blanket and tossed it over Peter. And held on to him tightly. Then Peter snuggled into him and started crying. Wade kept running his hand through his hair.

“Peter what’s wrong? Talk to me baby, you’re safe”.

“I’m-sorry. I just-its _because_ you make me feel safe. I’m sorry- never cry- _ever_ and now I’m -just-crying all the time.”

“That’s okay. Crying is totally normal, you don’t really let go very often. But your okay with everything that happened?”

“That was the best thing I have ever felt. I don’t think I have any brains left though.”

“Good it will make it easier to make you stay.”

Peter was laughing, making Wade relax a little bit.

“You do stuff like that again I won’t be able to walk let alone run anywhere anyway. My legs are still shaking.”

Wade laughed.

“We got 15 mins till we need to be there are you well enough to go?”

“No! I’m sorry – I need- you nee- I want-“ Wade kissed him lightly.

“The only thing you _need_ is a few more hours of sleep. You sure you’re up to going?” Wade didn’t want to cancel on Vanessa, but at the same time Peter needed to rest. Wade probably should have been gentler with him considering they didn’t have a ton of time for aftercare.

“Yes I’m so fucking hungry your chips and yogurt situation is starting to sound good.”

“That’s because it _is_ good.” Wade stuck his tongue out at Peter.

“Really though I need to look after you.”

“Nothing to look after at the moment baby. I thought I killed you, then I thought I’d broken you with how hard you were crying. BUT I am going to take full advantage of your armature hand job skills when we return IF you have the energy.”

Peter always seemed to feel dejected when Wade refused him. He tried to ask something of him, that Wade knew for sure he was comfortable with, to make sure he felt wanted.

“Wade im so sor-“

“Peter. I get to be the first Person to lay hands on you, the fact that you cry and scream like that makes it the accomplishment I am most proud of in my life.”

Peter laughed and Wade hoped that he wasn’t going to stress about it. The more he thought about Peter’s life the more he wondered how he did it.

The kid would go to class, come home study, stay up for a movie, then disappear, come home sleep for a couple hours, then do it all over again. Wade didn’t know how he was going to do it but for both their sakes Peter was going to have to cut back on his vigilante hours.

They both got ready to go and headed out on their walk to the diner they spent a lot of time studying at. Wade shot Ness a text letting her know they were running a few minutes late.

_VC: I’m surprised you guys are coming at all tbh_

_VC: If you want to turn back and rail him some more I wont be let down_ _😉_

_WW: He’s hungry so no dice. But the night is still young._

They made their way to the back table they usually sat at. Vanessa gave them a knowing look.

“I’m impressed, I placed a bet with Peter M. you wouldn’t show.”

Wade smiled wanted to explode and dish out all the details, but the shade of red coloring Peter’s face told him to keep it to himself. Nessa already picked up on that.

“Coffee is on the way and I still don’t know how to write a conclusion about this bull shit essay” She handed the laptop to Peter. Wade and her locked eyes.

“Well yeah, “Fuck off” isn’t how I would conclude it.” Peter laughed and started to make his way to the top of the essay. They were sitting across from Nessa and Wade had his arm resting on the back of Peter’s chair.

Wade was trying to decode the meaning of this stare down and decided it must be concerning how much Peter knew about them.

“I told Peter everything about me. Well mostly. Like the really bad stuff, well, the really bad stuff that *I* did. You don’t fit into that category. So as far as he’s concerned, we were introduced by Scout Master Kevin on a hot summers evening at band camp.”

She smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Well at least Scout Master Kevin did one good thing.”

Wade snorted.

“I’ve got to run to the little boys room.” Mostly he just waned to give her and Pete a moment.

Peter’s POV

He looked up seeing Wade getting up and walking towards the bathroom, feeling like he missed something. He looked back at Vanessa, she looked at him with a hungry stare.

_Was she going to threaten me into keeping her secrets?_

_No Spidey senses_

“Nessa, I got to read all his files. But I swear I didn’t read yours. I can’t tell you how much I enjoy being your friend, I didn’t want to fuck that up.” She only smiled at Peter.

“I trust you. Maybe ill tell you eventually. But what I really wanna talk about is what _happened_?!” He could feel her wide eyes taking in Peter’s frazzled state.

“God I don’t even, like we, ugh-” He started to panic slightly. Like obviously she knew about Wade’s life but how the hell does civilian Peter come into play? What did Wade tell her already?

“that good huh?” 

Peter blushed harder.

“Yeah I’m operating on a single brain cell right now.”

“I do like the hair”  
Peter realised he hadn’t really looked in the mirror, just tossed on clothes and rushed out the door.

“how bad is it.”

“Looking at you as a whole, there is no way you didn’t just get fucked.”

Peter rubbed his face with his hands.

“I’m happy for you both. Wade’s a good dude, just be carful with him okay? He’s all tough and silly but he’s got his fair share of pain on the inside.”

“I understand, that’s why I dragged my feet for so long. Trust me I don’t want _anything_ to happen to him. Well like nothing bad.”

“Lots of good stuff though” Nessa winked at him.

The waitress came up and filled the three white mugs up with coffee placing a dish of cream and sugar. They both said thank you.

“Peter you sure your okay with everything? I care about Wade, but also care about you. Ill give him his talk later.”

“It’s a lot. And were working on it. But I’m mostly just really happy.”

Wade came back and Vanessa gave him a short nod. Peter hoped that it was a good nod. He went back to looking over the essay, occasionally correcting things. So far it was really good, and he wrote out the main points he would include in a conclusion.

He was about to ask her about it when suddenly she was grabbing the lap top away. She put it down next to her and Peter didn’t understand until Wade’s hands put an impossible plate of food down in front of him. He had half a cheder bacon burger, half a piece of steak, a chicken pot pie, grated hash browns mixed with salsa, a cheese danish, and a piece of apple pie. Then Wade passed him a hot chocolate. Peter was so focused on the essay he didn’t realize that the waitress had come back to take their orders.

How the fuck did he manage this?

All my favorite food. On two plates. AND a hot chocolate.

“Are you staring at it to assert dominance?” Vanessa asked making him laugh.

“I’ve never been jealous of a plate of food before” Wade announced keeping them all laughing.

“God my brain just wont work.”

“Now I’m jealous” Nessa added with a wink. Peter brain short circuited, how she managed to flirt with them both consistently he would never know.

“Okay, how did you manage to get all my favorite food onto to plates?”

“I always leave a good tip and I can actually order my food with out feeling like I’m stranded naked in the middle of a car wash.”

“fuck off its not that bad.”

“She asked you if you wanted cream in your coffee and you said, “yes please but like only if you want to” He did a horrible impression of Peter.

“I didn’t want to be a bother” Peter said with mock hurt. It was nice to be around people that had that level of confidence to create a masterpiece like what was in front of Peter.

“Well, I am a massive bother. Now eat something before you pass out on me.”

Peter didn’t need to be asked twice. He dug in starting with the pie first. Enjoying everything immensely. Having half orders of somethings made it the perfect amount of food. After he’d finished, he rested his head on Wades shoulder, with his eyes closed for a minute. He could tell Nessa was taking photos, he felt nice that he would have some sort of evidence of how happy he was.

“I feel like a person again. You want me to finish my points on the conclusion?”

“Nope. I looked over them, they are all wonderful suggestions, I’ll finish it later.”

Wades phone buzzed.

“Peter M. has informed me there is a party on the roof. I have been requested to pick up vodka and ciders, you guys in?”

“I’m in” Vanessa said with her twinkling eyes.

“That sounds fun”

“Coolio I’ll be right back.” He sent a text then got up from the table.

Peter finished his hot chocolate feeling immensely happy and normal.....


	9. We Have Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHE I went all out on this one
> 
> 100% Concentrated fluff. Refrigerate after opening. 
> 
> Remember when I said I was going to introduce the plot.....  
> It didnt happen yet  
> Peter is so happy I just wanna savour this

Wade paid the bill, literally everything Wade did made Peter blush. After assuring him he would get the next time, they headed out into the cool night air.

They bought more liquor than Peter could comprehend from a dingy looking liquor store not too far from campus.

Nessa thought it was particularly funny how Peter reacted to the cashier flirting with Wade. He didn’t know what to do considering everyone flirted with Wade and Peter was some what used to it, but on the other hand it still made him burn a little bit inside. Apparently, it showed enough on the outside for Nessa to pick up on it.

Wade carried the bulk of it and leaned down to whisper in Peter’s ear once they were outside.

“Trust me baby she had nothing on you. Ill prove it you later.” His words went straight to Peter’s dick.

Peter realised that he finally understood something about the world that was previously lost on him.

Peter just wanted to be in bed with Wade forever.

He finally understood why relationships often get placed on top of the priority pile. Everything was better with Wade.

“I’m sure you will.” Peter can’t remember everything this excited for something that wasn’t related to being Spider-Man. He never went to any parties in high school so this would be the first time. First time at a big party, first time with a boyfriend, first time really drinking. A lot of firsts.

They were making jokes and taking their time stopping to take silly photos. The lights of the city were bright, and people were either laughing at them or giving them disapproving looks. They stopped at the edge of the grass at the front of campus.

There was a nonverbal challenge in the air. Peter looked at Wade then at Vanessa.

“123go” Wade blurted out. The three of them charged across the grass. Peter beat them both easily. He placed the bag of booze down gently did a horrible dance feeling awfully proud of him self. Little did he know that this wouldn’t be the only race that night.

Wades big arms brought him crashing down into the grass. How he managed to tackle him but still have him come out safely on Wade’s chest he doesn’t know. But he didn’t care because he was laughing too hard.

Nessa took another picture Peter was grateful for.

“God I don’t even want to know what the two of you are going to be like with alcohol.”

“I guess your about to find out” Peter said a little bit out of breath.

As they made there way towards their building the noticed that it was awfully quiet. Peter was suddenly worried that something else was going on. Maybe his good luck had run out and the text had been a coded call for help.

“Its awfully quiet up there.” Peter said as they got into the elevator.

“Its because I haven’t shown up yet. Don’t worry I’m good at loud”

They got to the top floor and then climbed up the stairs to the roof.

The site made Peter want to double over and laugh. The “party” was the kind of party Peter was very used to.

Kurt, Peter M., Ned, Angie, and MJ were all hanging out on lawn chairs with drinks in their hands. 

He looked up at Wade’s face of shock and lost it. He laughed loudly, tears forming in his eyes, Nessa joined in and everyone just watched.

“This a party or an intervention?” This only made Peter laugh harder.

“I know I’m not exactly made of boyfriend material, but Jesus, is his aunt on the way?” Wade opened a large cooler off the side and started organizing it.

“No but if it was an intervention it would definitely be about caffeine consumption AND YOU NOT TELLING ME YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND.” MJ said clearly understanding what was funny about the party. She had a bottle of jack resting between legs. He was so happy to see her she stood up to give him a hug.

“I’m sorry, God its been like less than 24 hours.”

“Knowing you two I’m surprised you haven’t eloped.” Kurt added in.

“Oh trust me I married him plenty in those few hours.” Wade added in handing Peter a bottle of something that smelled like apple juice. Peter’s face went red.

“This is only going to get worse the more he drinks, take it from experience.” Vanessa added in. Everyone laughed. Peter realized that they hadn’t met MJ yet as she was going to school over town.

“Nessa, Wade, this is my friend from high school MJ, MJ this is Wade and Nessa” they all shook hands.

“I’ve heard so much about you, I’m glad you could make it out tonight.” As soon as Wade said it Peter knew he was going to pay for it.

“I really wish I could say the same. But judging by the hickeys on his neck he must have been busy.” Peter was relieved to hear that her tone was light and joking.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy.” She just smiled in response.

“So are we aiming for party or just a hang out?”

“Well Mr. Popular, the stars have aligned in our favour. There’s a lot to celebrate, You and Peter finally did the deed, and yes you were awfully loud about it. Kurt got 87% on that bull-shit midterm, and I am on a mission to piss off my dad so” Peter M. waved his arms gesturing to the situation “I need you to make it a party. People normally just gravitate towards you so do the thing.”

Wade laughed.

“Yeah I don’t know shit about having a “thing” I only have a total of 5 phone numbers saved in my phone, 4 of them are already present.”

“Shit.” Everyone fell into a deep silence. Angie was just shaking her head at them.

“You know that this is great all on its own right? We could still get busted for booze and loud music.” Angie said brightly.

“We, by we I mean Wade, could streak. Down the halls, yelling party on the roof.” Ned had his hands out in front of him like he was Giorgio Tsoukalos talking about aliens.

Peter was about to laugh at the ridiculous pitch, but when he looked back to Peter M and Wade, they were engaged in heavy eye contact. They looked as if they were debating a life or death.

“How mad are you at your dad.” Wade asked in a dark tone.

“Pretty mad. Pretty god damn mad.” Peter M, knew that this evening rested on Wades shoulders.

Wade turned to Peter.

“Babe how do you feel about it? You have current ownership of this sweet, gently used ass”

MJ answered before Peter could have a say.

“Oh – no this should be a group charge if I’m being honest. Peter you did fuck-all through high school. It’s your time to shine.”

“MJ I’m already in the deep end here.” He said while gesturing to Wade’s ass.

“Just don’t think about the milage and you should be fine” Peter was grateful that Nessa didn’t make a worse joke that he knew was resting on Wade’s tongue

“I’m pretty sure there’s a whole bunch of jokes to be made about that.” Wade said waggling his eyebrows. Everyone was in a giggly mood, and honestly it sounded kind of fun.

Who would show up to such an event? Peter didn’t know. However, if Wade were naked and on a way to a party, he would go.

“This is for sure against school rules.” MJ booed him loudly.

“Cats out of the bag boys.” Everyone looked at Nessa looking up from her phone, the light from her screen making her face look extra mischievous. “I have posted to all the group chats and the FB group. That in exactly a half hour (You guys better drink up) are going to race from out front the building all the way to the roof in the nude. Everyone has been instructed to bring their usual party contraband. No photos or they deal with me directly. So, I suggest we get to work on the music situation.”

“Well, it’s settled then.” Peter M. Looked over the moon. He went over to set up his speaker system. Ned looked like he was debating doing it, and Peter felt him self praying he didn’t get in trouble. He started to down his tart apple juice drink.

“Okay Kiddos here’s the deal. I’m the party-mum. Help yourself to what ever is in the cooler. Don’t take open drinks from others. You wanna leave with some one, all the power to you. There’s a jumbo box of condoms in a paper bag next to the cooler. Always take more that you think you’ll need because life moves in mysterious ways. You leave with some one come tell me first okay? If you’re too drunk I will 100% bench your ass. Anyone see’s any foul play tell me and ill sort it cool?” Everyone nodded.

“Thank you scout master Wade!” Nessa said enthusiastically saluting him. Everyone followed up with ridiculous thank you’s. Wade laughed it off but Peter could tell he was speaking from experience and meant every word of what he said.

“I also offer excellent wing man services so hit me up” He added with finger guns.

Wade leaned into peter, as the group went to work sorting stuff out and making jokes.

“You got voluntold, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can take the fall for it.” Wade looked so concerned it just made Peter’s heart hurt.

“I’m happy to do it. It’s for a good cause you know. Good luck or some kind of christening for the relationship. And if you’re willing to race through a building naked to piss your dad off. You must be pretty mad. We are simply being good friends”.

Wade kissed him earning a wolf whistle from MJ. They all started in on getting some alcohol through their systems.

They lined up at the door knowing their time was almost up. There was a small mob surrounding the front doors and Peter M. had started the music.

Peter thought back to being worried about Wade seeing him naked in the shower that morning.

_Damn I move fast._

They got out of their clothes. Peter realized that Vanessa and MJ were right there with them.

“Nice” Wade said to Nessa.

“Well, you know we have to for equality. Plus, if you get arrested again, I figure its best we go in together.” 

Ned, Kurt and Angie held down the fort up top.

Peter tried not to look which wasn’t hard with Wade to look at. Ha Hard. Oh shit. Peter thought about what it would feel like to stick his hand in a blender to keep his situation under control.

They all made it down the stairs. To find almost every door in the hall open with people cheering and laughing. They got into the elevator.

“Wow. This is a first for me. I have never been naked in an elevator with this many people before.” Wade announced.

“Do you want to know haw many firsts have been my first today?!” Peter responded only half joking.

Everyone laughed. Wade shot him a worried look, but peter smiled and intertwined their fingers.

The doors opened and the went out the front door to line up. Lots of people had shown up. Most of them completely naked, with only backpacks on. Some people were in their PJs or party clothes.

They Lined up and Ned changed the song on the roof to something upbeat and obnoxious and everyone took off running up the stairs and down the halls. Wade and Peter easily lead the pack. The dorm doors were open and people were piling out of their rooms as they passed. They reached the roof.

“No dance this time?” Wade scooping up their clothes pulling Peter away from the stream of people coming though the door. He Dragged their cooler over behind one of the speakers. Peter couldn’t be bothered to put his pants back on considering almost everyone was in their under pants. T shirt and boxers where good enough. Wade just wore his boxers, which happened to be purple with little cartoon cats on them.

“Ill make it up to you later.” He responded with a wink. The whole gang regrouped getting their clothes from Wade. The party started to organize itself people bringing in their coolers, putting back on some clothes.

Wade doled them all out shots of vodka.

“To cute boys, making dads angry, and best friends!” Peter didn’t realize how true that statement was at the time.

They all threw ‘em back, Wade made sure everyone in the group had a drink in their hand and then joined in the center dance party. Peter M. was in charge of the music and Peter was grateful because he played songs everyone could sing along to that weren’t to pop-ish or annoying.

He even played spice up your life just for Wade. By that point everyone respected Peter M.’s DJ skills too much complain. Every new song he put on earned yells of “OMG. This. Is. my. Songggg.” Or “I haven’t heard this in forever!”

Peter found out he quite liked drinking and dancing with Wade. It was chilly out, but he was firmly pressed against Wade the whole time in the small sea of bodies. Peter noticed that Wade didn’t drink anything, other than the occasional stolen sip, but he made sure Peter was thoroughly sloshed.

He was some sort of expert because right when things would get a little bit too woozy he would wait a bit before getting him another drink.

Some people seemed heartbroken that Wade had been taken by another. He guessed it was officially public as they were grinding and kissing on each other all night. Peter got the occasional death glare which he had no idea how to handle. He couldn’t understand how petty people could be.

Eventually they moved off to the side over to where MJ and Nessa were talking.

“Wade there are a group of people absolutely devastated that you are off the market.” MJ announced, Wade only laughed.

“At least they have each other.” Peter said watching two of the girls making out. Peter sat down on MJs lap like he used to do. She gave him a good squeeze.

“I missed you soooooo much, I’m such a bad friend. You should come to school here, we can share my science classes! I wont mind.”

“Peter that’s sweet but I don’t like science, remember?” MJ said with a soft smile.

Wade pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Peter got up and moved laps.

“Shit, I don’t know what else I have to offer, Wades also in sciences. Will you come visit more?” MJ laughed at his struggle to get the sentence out.

“Sure, Peter I’d really like that.”

“You wouldn’t believe it MJ, but you can either stay in my bed or we can technically all fit onto Wade’s. I still don’t know how it works, but we did it once.”

“Jesus Pete, boyfriends, naked streaking, alcohol, and threesomes. I am so proud.”

“Oh it was just cuddles, I don’t know how we would have managed _that_ on such a small bed. But I’m not really an expert yet.” He shrugged. He could feel Wades deep laugh ripple through his chest, Nessa looked plenty amused.

Peter loved that they didn’t have any drama in their friend group, despite them all being quite different.

Kurt came and pulled up a chair next to them on the side lines.

“This is so fun! Everyone has been so nice.” He said enthusiastically. Peter felt like that had something to do with the fact that Wade somehow managed to watch everyone like a hawk.

“That girl over there, gold top ten o’clock, likes you.” Wade said to him with a childish tone. Kurt’s eyes went wide. Peter looked over to see a very pretty girl look away like she just got caught staring. She had short white hair, that contrasted with her dark skin tone, she was wearing a shiny gold top with white shorts.

Peter realized he wouldn’t go over there for the simple fact of being intimidated by her white shorts.

Only people with a certain level of confidence and trust in the world wore white pants. Peter was a tornado, the only reason he hadn’t spilled anything so far came down to his spider powers and Wade keeping him upright.

“No no people don’t – understand, they wouldn’t be interested like that. They are probably just wondering why I’m blue.” Peter felt his heart ache for him.

“Kurt if there’s one thing I’m good at its this. She’s been watching you since she got here, turning down everyone whose asked her to dance.”

“Well maybe she doesn’t know how _and_ wonders why I’m blue.”

“Nope, that’s a whole other kind of look my friend. Go over and ask her to dance.”

Peter felt nervous for Kurt. He looked over at him.

“Trust us, worst thing she will say is no. Then its her loss” Peter said with a smile.

“Okay. No harm in asking someone to dance. What could go wrong.”

“That’s the spirit!” Wade fist bumped him. He had another sip of his cranberry juice and walked over.

“How did you manage to keep an eye on all of this?”

“I have the best seat in the house Petey, and I’m used to playing the field.”

Peter watched as the girl’s face lit up and they started waltzing despite the fact that Peter M was playing a techno mash up of a Sum 41 song.

“I’m surprised this song sounds good like this.” MJ said. Normally her biggest complaint about parties was the awful taste in music. Peter felt him self making all sorts of jokes and laughing way harder than he was used to.

No one in the group noticed a tall blond coming through the door crossing the dance floor with vengeance in her eyes.

“Vanessa” she said coolly. Peter realised this must be the reason Nessa spent so many nights in with Wade and Peter. She was dressed in all white, but it felt like a different kind of power move.

“Ice Queen” Nessa said looking equal parts aloof and ready for a fight.

“It would have been nice to know if you were throwing a party. On the same night as my party. We could have _coordinated_.”

“Sorry sweetness I didn’t know I was having a party till a couple hours ago.”

“You threw this together in a few minutes then.” She looked around taking in all the people here. Peter understood why some people were in nicer party clothes now. They must have bailed to come here.

“Yep, you are more than welcome to hang out if you like.” MJ spoke this time with a tone that really meant fuck off.

“No thank you.” She turned on her heal and strode off.

Peter started the laughing. He didn’t know why he found it so funny, but his sides hurt, and he couldn’t breathe.

“The shit I’ve seen in my life. All the shit. And. _This_. Is enough to put some off in a huff.” Only MJ and Wade fully understood. But Nessa laughed none the less.

Kurt came back and poked Wades arm. He and Peter both looked at him, anxious to see what happened.

“Thank you. I am going to walk her home and hopefully get her phone number.”

Wade patted him on the shoulder and gave him a big smile

“Are planning on coming back?”

Kurt somehow looked a little purple in the cheeks. Wade caught on.

“Yeah I got you, just text me that you made in to where ever you are staying tonight bud.”

“For sure. MJ it was wonderful meeting you. I hope that we can see you more. Thank you all for a fantastic evening.” They all waved him off, with see you later’s.

Eventually the party started to die down. Crazily enough they didn’t get caught.

It was nearing sunrise and people were pairing up or going home alone. Wade and Nessa took off downstairs causing a small wave of panic through Peter.

MJ put her arm around him.

“You still drunk buddy.”

“Just tipsy, I have been throwing back cranberry water for the last half hour.”

“Wade takes good care of you, and well everyone. Its nice to see someone else other than you taking it on. Can I ask the big question? Well, the two big questions?” Peter responded with a big sigh.

“Does he know about you? And are you gay? Since always, or Bi? Anything is fine or if you don’t know.”

“It’s a long story but I was thinking you, Ned and I could have a private hang out sometime soon? I would like advice or just to talk about stuff. I like being with Wade. All I know is I saw him, and I just felt it, then I got to know him and I just- I don’t know if I need to define it. I’m not sure. I can’t think of wanting anyone else. But he does know about the top-secret situation. But just wade.” The last part was a whisper.

“I think that’s really overdue. I don’t mean to rag on you so much. I just miss you. And Ned. And sometimes even Angie, but don’t tell them.” Peter and her looked over at them snuggled up in an arm chair together. “I think its wonderful that you are taking your time to define yourself. I’ll love you regardless.” Wade was back and had a giant pile of blankets thrown over his shoulder. He draped one along their bodies with his free hand. Nessa had some chips and other party snacks.

Blankets were distributed and people got settled. Peter had no idea they had so many blankets and snacks in their room.

They arranged the chairs in a line and Peter M. changed the music to softer acoustic sounding stuff. They all got comfortable, looking up at the stars they couldn’t see due to the city lights.

Ness and MJ were bundled up on the same chair and Peter wondered about them. They were both different but similar somehow. MJ normally never warmed up to anyone that quickly. But then again neither did Peter, and Nessa still managed to become one of his closet friends in less than a weekend.

Peter was situated sitting between Wades legs with his back pressed up against him.

“You have fun baby boy?” Wade whispered to him.

“So much fun. Thank you. You know you don’t have to do all this right?”

Wade rolled his eyes.

“It’s the least I can do, I really don’t mind. I have partied lots, I’m happy to be here for all your firsts and our friends, but these hang outs. These are more my style these days. They make everything worth it.”

“I liked the dancing, and I liked a bit of the drinking. But I mostly liked dancing. Nothing could compare to this.” Peter made a content sound under his warm blanket with Wades strong body surrounding him.

They all watched the sun start to peak up into the sky. It was so beautiful that they didn’t notice the two professors that were standing staring at them from the door.

“Peter.” A strong voice with a sort of mixed accent Peter couldn’t pinpoint called out. Everyone looked behind them.

Professor Xavier and Professor Lehnsherr were standing there.

Prof. Xavier looked at them with a slightly amused twinkle in his eyes.

Prof. Lehnsherr, on the other hand, looked almost pained, and incredibly angry.

“Yeah?” Both him and Peter M. called out in small voices. Peter could feel the sensation in his stomach building up into a hard rock of panic.

_Please don’t let them throw me out._

“Maximoff.” He clarified. Peter looked at other Peter and he looked like his mission was accomplished. He got up and they moved over to the side. It was rude but he couldn’t help but listen in.

Xavier took the seat next to Vanessa and MJ, leaning over towards the group. Everyone was frozen in place silently praying. Expecting a long lecture and a whole lot of trouble. Peter was grateful that Ned and Angela were asleep.

“Would any of you mind if I stole a drink?” He said with his posh British accent flooring all of them.

“Help your self” Wade responded gesturing to the cooler.

He pulled out the vodka, and a small plastic cup from a stack of them near his chair. Pouring a few glugs into the cup, he screwed the bottle shut and quickly drank it down. He pulled out a bottle of cider. Peter felt like he was seeing a lion in the wild.

“oooh apple cider. How lovely.” He took a long sip.

“Charles it’s 5:30 in the morning!” Erik snapped from behind them.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake. These are some of the best moments in life, it would be disgraceful to let them pass by with out being fully enjoyed.” He smiled at them brightly, then went back to looking at the pink sky.

“YOU DID NOTHING. YOU LEFT AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE I WAS IN YOUR CLASS” Peter M. yelled, they were finally talking loud enough to be heard by the group.

“Look I didn’t know that you were my son until lunch yesterday. I promise you that. I lost one child and I simply wont live through it again. I can’t. I can’t tell you how much I wished I could have been there for you. But I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.” There was so much emotion in his voice. It was like he was going to burst. He clearly didn’t want to wait till they were alone. Some how, this was the most moving proclamation of love Peter had ever witnessed. Or listened too.

“Can I hug you or is that weird” The normally very confident and aloof Peter M, sounded so small.

“Of course.”

Peter couldn’t keep the tears at bay anymore.

How wonderful is that? 23 years later you get a dad that _chooses_ to love you.

God, he missed his dad, he missed Uncle Ben. Wade held him tightly.

Peter then realised that Wade, Nessa, And Charles were also silently crying. MJ’s eyes were misty, but she had a personal rule about not letting people see her cry.

Charles simply flipped open the cooler and passed out a round of ciders. Everyone excepted them and no one said a word. Just sat there and tried to give the two of them space. Eventually Peter M. returned to his lawn chair. Peter didn’t think they could get anymore surprised than they already were, but Erik straddled the lawn chair behind Charles and pulled him back into his chest much like Peter and Wade were sitting.

“I see we have the same taste in company. Alcoholics with father issues.” Erik called out.

Charles just passed him the bottle of vodka. He took a few long sips then passed it off to MJ.

“At least we have each other dear.” Charles said in a content tone.

“Cheers to that” Peter said, and they all held a drink up, taking long sips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DADNETO FOREVER 
> 
> I am a Wade style party-mum 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think!  
> Thank you for reading!!!!  
> Will try to keep updating as much as I can :)


End file.
